Una Nueva Esperanza V2
by Deelinquent
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Galaxia fue vencida, Usagi y las demás Sailor Senshi ahora están en la Universidad, su vida es muy tranquila y al fin pueden tomar un respiro... o al menos es lo que ellas creen. Please R&R!
1. Prólogo

**Introducción** ¡Hola! Esta es la segunda versión de Una Nueva esperanza, había escrito este fic ya tiempo atrás, pero por una u otra razón el resultado no me gusto mucho, así que comencé a reescribirla y aquí está. Espero les guste. Y por favor R&R. 

Besos

**Sailor Padme**

**Prólogo**

Había perdido todo al creer que con algo tan insignificante conseguiría algo tan puro y no solo aquella mujer, por quien profesaba tanto amor, había perecido en aquel lugar también había muerto el hijo favorito de su padre, su hermano mayor y próximo heredero del trono, sabía que todo el odio de su padre sería en contra de él, pero el daño estaba hecho y sabía que no existía ya perdón para él.

Su padre pidió a sus guardias lo llevaran ante él. Él estaba encadenado, había sido apresado la noche anterior cuando todo había terminado con la belleza de aquel reino de cristal y la vida de sus habitantes, sería entonces juzgado y castigado severamente, por un hombre colerizado y cruel, que no vería en él parte de su sangre, si no un traidor y el asesino de su primogénito.

Pronto estuvo frente al trono de su padre, el poderoso Cronos, quien aun le daba la espalda, permanecía de pie, recargado en aquel majestuoso trono, los guardias lo arrojaron al suelo y entonces Cronos se giro lentamente, él pudo distinguir claramente todo el odio que su padre desbordaba en la mirada y estaba seguro que la piedad para él ya no existiría nunca más. Busco a su madre, su lugar junto al asiento de Cronos estaba vacío, nadie intercedería por él, no esta vez.

"¡¿Estas satisfecho?!" Preguntó su padre, con una voz que semejaba el rugido de un león "¡Gracias a ti hemos sufrido una desgracia incomparable¡Peor aun que en la última guerra de los dioses¡Por tu culpa todas nuestras esperanzas se han perdido!" las palabras del rey fueron como truenos que retumbaron por las paredes del palacio.

"No lo entiendes padre" dijo levantándose del piso trabajosamente "Tú, cuyo amor es correspondido hasta lo último, nunca entenderás lo que es anhelar por el beso de quien nunca te amara. De todos modos…" dijo en un tono grave y resignado "Pagaré con mi vida por mi delito".

Desde su trono Cronos pudo ver como las heridas de su hijo empezaban a sangrar de nuevo, había hecho bien en no permitir que su madre lo viera, ella hubiera llorado por el aún después de lo que había hecho, pero él era el rey y su deber era impartir justicia "Ese es un castigo pobre para alguien como tú" exclamo poniéndose de pie "¡Yo Cronos, señor de este reino, te maldigo!" toda luz en el salón real desapareció, opacada por el fuego divino que brotaba de las manos del último de los reyes de la Tierra "¡Desde ahora y para siempre permanecerás encadenado en lo profundo de la tierra¡Y para que nunca olvides tu crimen tu imagen será la que corresponde a tu maldad¡Mira ahora el rostro que engendro tu lujuria, contempla el rostro de tu condenación eterna!".

El acusado volvió a caer de rodillas, azotado por un dolor más allá de toda descripción, y al mirar hacia abajo las hermosas losetas de oro y plata le mostraron su nueva imagen. Su grito resonó hasta los confines del mundo.


	2. Capítulo I

**¡Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo de UNE V2 espero les guste. (Sailor Moon no me pertence)**

**Sailor Padme**

**Capitulo I: Fin de un sueño**

**Tokio, Japón.**

Usagi caminaba por las frías calles de Tokio, el invierno estaba más recio que en días pasados, a pesar de estar ya en su última etapa. La chica metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra para obtener un poco de calor. La noche ya había caído en la ciudad, ese día Usagi había salido tarde de la universidad debido a que se encontraba apenas aclimatándose a su nuevo estilo de vida como estudiante universitaria, así que se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando, no quería ser una carga para nadie, y mucho menos para Mamoru, así que daba su mejor esfuerzo para poder hacerlo sin ayuda de ninguno de ellos.

Al fin llegó al edificio donde residía, caminó lentamente hasta la entrada, con pesar tuvo que sacar sus manos del calor de los bolsillos para encontrar la llave que había guardado dentro de su mochila, por suerte estaba a en el primer bolsillo, no tuvo que batallar demasiado para hallarlas y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de cristal. Caminó por el corto pasillo hasta el elevador, esta vez con un paso veloz, ya que estaba apunto de irse sin ella, apenas y logró entrar y presionó el botón del piso 3. Espero con paciencia a que el vehículo la llevará a su destino, finalmente se detuvo y la chica camino hacia fuera para dejar el elevador.

"Buenas noches, sra. Chiba" le saludó cortésmente el portero del edificio, quien colocaba una lámpara después de haber cambiado la bombilla fundida.

Usagi le sonrió "Buenas noches sr. Mori" dijo mientras habría la puerta de su departamento "Que bueno que ya cambió el foco, había estado sufriendo un poco por ello" dijo agradecida.

El hombre descendió de la pequeña escalera portátil, secó un poco el sudor que yacía sobre su frente con su pañuelo "Si, lo siento por la demora, pero había otros problemas en los pisos de abajo y tuve que dejarlo hasta el final" confesó "Pero ya no le dará problemas, por un buen rato" dijo y tomó la escalera "Que tenga buena noche" dijo despidiéndose.

Usagi asintió y entró finalmente al departamento, el lugar estaba en penumbras, a ciegas pasó su mano sobre la pared para hallar el apagador, hasta que finalmente lo halló. El lugar se iluminó, Usagi se quitó los zapatos, colgó su mochila en el perchero que estaba en la entrada, se quitó la chamarra y bufanda y caminó descalza sobre la suave alfombra. Luna no estaba en casa, se había quedado con Minako desde hace unos días, por petición de Usagi, quería estar sola en casa. Caminó y dejó caer suavemente su delgado cuerpo sobre el confortable sofá de color amarillo y cerró un segundo sus ojos, pero los tuvo que abrir de inmediato cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. La chica se levantó con cierta dificultad y caminó hasta la entrada "¿Quién es?" preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta "¿Quién es?" preguntó de nuevo, pero nadie respondió, así que miró por la mirilla de la puerta, pero no vio nada, el otro lado de la puerta estaba completamente oscuro, Usagi se sorprendió, no hacia mucho había visto al señor Mori cambiar el foco de la lámpara. La chica dudó un poco en abrir, pero de nuevo tocaron, así que sin pensarlo abrió.

Usagi saltó del sofá, su cuerpo estaba helado, los brazos le ardían, se los descubrió de las mangas de la blusa "¡Dios mío!" Usagi gritó horrorizado al mirar el aspecto de sus brazos, cientos de rasguños los cubrían y la sangre brotaba ligeramente de las heridas que parecían recién hechas, corrió hasta el baño y tomó un par de toallas para cubrirlos, el dolor era insoportable. Salió hasta la sala de nuevo y tomó el teléfono, busco su agenda, pero se detuvo¿a quién llamaría? Ya era una mujer adulta y tenía que resolver sus propios problemas ella sola, pero lo tuvo que pensar de nuevo, aquellos rasguños y golpes habían aparecido de la nada, apenas había cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió el horrible ardor que cubría sus extremidades superiores, así que tomo el teléfono "Hola, soy Usagi, puedes venir, pasó algo" dijo con su voz entrecortada, al borde del llanto.

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono claramente confundida "¿Qué pasó Usagi¿Está contigo Luna?"

Usagi respiro profundo tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía recorrerla "No, ella está con Minako ahora y no quiero llamarla a ella, por favor ven, te necesito" dijo con voz entrecortada.

"Voy en camino" respondió y colgó.

Usagi caminó hasta el baño de nuevo, el dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso, apenas podía soportarlo, se miró en el espejo y su horror se incrementó, su rostro presentaba moretones, rasguños y lo que parecían mordidas en sus rojas mejillas "¿Qué es esto?" dijo palpando levemente su rostro con las yemas. Usagi no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella.

Pasaron 20 minutos, Usagi se había mantenido sentada en el sofá, tratando de curar sus brazos aunque el dolor le impedía hacerlo sola, largas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos azules. Finalmente el timbre sonó, lentamente Usagi se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta "¿Quién es?" preguntó entre el llanto.

"Soy yo, ábreme" escuchó.

Usagi abrió la puerta enseguida "Gracias por venir" dijo aun entre lagrimas, mirando a la chica de rubio cabello.

Haruka miró incrédula a la chica, sus brazos estaban seriamente lastimados, pero sin duda lo que más la impactó fue su rostro herido "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó angustiada, entró al departamento, siguiendo a Usagi y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Usagi se sentó de nuevo en el sofá "Estoy asustada" dijo soltando el llanto de nuevo "No sé que me pasó, yo llegue a casa, después de la escuela, me recosté unos segundos en el sofá, alguien llamó a la puerta, pero de pronto estaba en el sofá, de nuevo y con esto" dijo mientras le mostraba sus brazos y rostro.

Haruka apenas y podía creer lo que oía y veía "Pero ¿no recuerdas algo más¿si te caíste al regresar de la escuela¿algo?"

Usagi negó con la cabeza "No, sólo eso, cuando llegue aquí todo estaba bien" respondió "No sé que fue" confesó confundida y sin dejar de llorar.

Haruka se sentó a su lado, tomo el botiquín que Usagi tenía a su lado "Esto va a doler mucho" le dijo tomando el alcohol y pedazos de algodón, suavemente comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su brazo derecho.

Usagi gimió un poco ante el dolor, pero trató de soportarlo lo más que pudo, mientras Haruka se encargaba de sus heridas "Siento haberte molestado" le dijo entre lágrimas.

Haruka le sonrío negando con la cabeza "Tu jamás me molestas, además esto no es algo fácil de hacer sola" le dijo tratando de confortarla "Aunque no sé que es exactamente lo que te pasó" dijo confundida "Esto parece un ataque, las heridas no son muy profundas, pero quien las halla hecho sabía lo que hacía, mira".

Usagi miró con cuidado lo que Haruka le mostraba: SERÁS MIA decía claramente escrito entre los rasguños del brazo izquierdo "¿Serás mía?" Usagi se preguntó mirando a Haruka "¿Crees que sea algún mensaje, o solo una coincidencia?".

Haruka encogió sus hombros "Seguro es una simple coincidencia" dijo, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era una simple coincidencia, algo estaba pasando, pero no podía más que cuidar de su princesa mientras que aquello que la atacó se hiciera visible. _Quien este tras Usagi está actuando rápido_ pensó Haruka.

Usagi acomodó su cabeza con mucho cuidado sobre el pecho de Haruka "Gracias por haber venido, no sabía a quien recurrir, solo pude pensar en ti" dijo abrazándose a su torso, cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir.

Haruka besó la rubia cabellera de la chica "Yo siempre estaré para ti, cuando tú me necesites" dijo abrazando con más fuerza a la chica tratando de no lastimarle más su ya de por si herido cuerpo. Haruka estaba muy preocupada por la pequeña princesa en sus brazos, pero aún así, con ella en sus brazos, no pudo apartar su vista de la fotografía en la mesita de noche, ahí estaba Usagi abrazada de él, el príncipe de la tierra y a quien también tenía que proteger, aun arriesgando su propia vida, él, quien había dejado sola a Usagi para cumplir con sus propios planes de vida, a pesar de que Usagi era ya su esposa, ahí, ellos dos, vestidos con ropas de gala, ella con su bello vestido blanco, cubierto de rosas del mismo matiz, largos collares de perla cubrían su belleza y una hermosa corona adornaba su rubia cabellera, el velo tenía destellantes piedras incrustadas, Usagi lució hermosa aquel día, el feliz día de su boda, como cada día que ella lograba recordarla.

Haruka escuchó la suave respiración de la chica que yacía en sus brazos profundamente dormida, no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal al verla dormir placidamente, pero con terribles heridas cubriéndole el rostro y brazos, las lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos y corriendo por su rostro, Haruka apretó los ojos tratando de contenerlas, pero le fue inútil. Sutilmente trato de librarse del calido abrazo en que su dulce princesa la tenía sujeta. Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertarla. Usagi se movió un poco, el agotamiento y el dolor la habían dejado en un sueño profundo.

Haruka caminó alrededor de la habitación tratando de entender que había sucedido, pensaba pero nada le daba una idea, alguna clave. ¿_Qué puede ser, quién?_ Pensó. Revisó entonces la sala, imagino la situación desde el momento en el que Usagi había vuelto a casa después de la universidad como ella se lo había contado, la vio sentada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, se giró hacia la puerta, caminó hasta ella, y entonces algo llamó su atención, la puerta tenía ligeras manchas de sangre alrededor de la perilla, parecían huellas, de uñas tal vez, pero demasiado delgadas, talvez el arma con la que la habían herido, pero la pregunta surgía ¿por qué Usagi no recordaba lo que había sucedido? La puerta tenía pequeños rasguños, pero no podía reconocer si también los había provocado aquello.

"Haruka¿sigues aquí?" preguntó una somnolienta Usagi, saliendo de su habitación.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza "Si" dijo y caminó hacia ella "Debes volver a la cama, tienes que descansar" le pidió guiándola de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

Usagi se detuvo "No puedo dormir" dijo tallando sus ojos "Tengo sueños horribles" le dijo abrazándose a ella "¿Por qué Mamoru no está aquí? Lo necesito tanto" dijo rompiendo en llanto "Si él estuviera aquí nada malo sucedería".

Haruka sintió rabia, era cierto, por que ese hombre quien decía confiadamente amarla tanto que la había abandonado, la había dejado sola "No llores, por favor" le suplicó conteniendo su propio llanto "Él no puede estar aquí, tú conoces sus razones" dijo tratando de confortarla, aun cuando estaba furiosa con él.

Usagi soltó a Haruka "Es verdad" secó sus lagrimas y caminó hasta la mesita de noche, donde descansaba una fotografía, misma que Haruka había estado observando detenidamente "Él volverá pronto, estaremos juntos, por siempre" dijo besando la fotografía "Vuelve pronto, amor mío" y se recostó en la cama, con la foto en sus brazos.

Haruka sintió aun más arder su corazón en ira, veía la devoción y amor ciego que claramente Usagi le profesaba a él, quien no sólo era su amor ahora, si no que era el hombre en su pasado y en el futuro mismo, y sobre todo le dolió tener que aceptar que Usagi era una mejor persona gracias a su ayuda, Mamoru siempre había apoyado a Usagi, y sin él a su lado ella no hubiese podido superar todas y cada una de las pruebas que hasta entonces se le habían presentado, y está era una también, Usagi estaba más tranquila por el simple hecho de pensar en él, en que volvería pronto para estar a su lado. Haruka suspiró en resignación, caminó entonces hasta la cama y se recostó a un lado de la ya dormida Usagi, aún en penumbras pudo ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven princesa, envolviendo con sus brazos la fotografía de su boda, así que cerró sus ojos, intentando calmar su dolor.

Haruka abrió sus ojos, la habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la delgada cortina de la habitación, por un momento se encontró confundida, despertaba en un lugar extraño, en una cama extraña. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó, pero su mente entonces se aclaró al notar la foto sobre el otro lado de la cama. Un sonido entonces llamó su atención.

Usagi salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, su cabello estaba aun húmedo. Se miró entonces en el espejo del tocador de la habitación incrédula aun, pues lo había visto en el espejo del baño, pero creyó que era un error óptico, una jugada de su ojos, los golpes en su rostro habían disminuido significativamente, los moretones apenas y se notaban, sus brazos también tenían un aspecto más saludable, excepto por la clara escritura SERAS MÍA sobre el brazo izquierdo que seguía tan clara como la recordaba.

"Es extraño" exclamó Haruka rozando con las yemas de los dedos los brazos de Usagi, y finalmente poniendo sus manos alrededor del rostro de la chica para examinarlo "Estaba segura de que durarían más, al menos una semana" dijo claramente impresionada.

Usagi asintió con la cabeza "Yo también" dijo "Pero me siento mucho mejor, ya no me duele nada, tal vez no eran tan graves" expresó y se zafó del contacto de Haruka "Debo darme prisa, tengo clases" Haruka entendió y salió de la habitación.

Usagi procedió a vestirse, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, ya estaba tarde para su primera clase, se había quedado profundamente dormida, abrazada al portarretrato donde estaba la foto de su boda, la única cosa que en los últimos días la había ayudado a seguir adelante, pese a que rara vez podía hablar con Mamoru por teléfono y aunque ella le escribía casi a diario él apenas lo hacía cada dos semanas. Era un poco frustrante, pero sabía cuan importante era para él mantenerse centrado en sus estudios, así que se limitaba a recibir un poco de amor de su parte, cuando ella tenía demasiado en su corazón para él.

Lista, ya con su ropa puesta salió a la sala, Haruka estaba sentada en el sofá "Puedes quedarte si quieres, come lo que quieras, ya sabes que esta es tu casa" dijo acomodándose la bufanda y finalmente colocándose la chamarra de piel.

Haruka se levantó "Puedo llevarte a la escuela, de ahí iré a entrenar, el próximo fin de semana tengo una carrera" dijo poniéndose la chamarra "Además debo ver a Michiru, no le dije que saldría y note que ya no tengo batería en el celular, será mejor ir a verla" Haruka vivía con Michiru, pero se había ausentado sin decirle nada, aunque a veces hacía eso Michiru no dejaba de preocuparse de ella.

Usagi asintió y juntas dejaron su departamento "Buen día, sra. Chiba" la saludó como cada mañana el señor Mori, quien ya estaba aseando la entrada al edificio, estaba un poco sorprendido al notar que Usagi caminaba con otra persona.

"Buen día, sr. Mori" respondió "¿Recuerda a mi amiga Haruka? Vino de visita" dijo aclarándole quien era.

Haruka le hizo un gesto para saludarle y siguió su camino. Abandonaron el edificio y caminaron hasta donde Haruka había dejado estacionado su auto. La chica de cabello corto le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Usagi pudiera subir, cerró enseguida ella estaba ya acomodada sobre el asiento de piel negra.

Usagi frotó sus manos, había olvidado los guantes y el frío estaba en su máximo apogeo. Haruka abordó el auto, notando que la chica estaba tiritando de frío encendió el motor y enseguida el aire acondicionado "¿Esta bien así?" le preguntó por el aire tibio que se producía.

Usagi asintió con la cabeza "Si, está bien así" respondió dándole una bella sonrisa a su amiga "Gracias por todas tus atenciones" dijo y abrochó su cinturón "Pero te agradecería si te dieras prisa, ya estoy retrasada" le pidió cortésmente.

Haruka asintió y tomo el volante, dejó el lugar en unos segundos.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

La mañana llegaba en la fría ciudad de Londres, la noche había sido la más fría en mucho tiempo, la nieve había caído en grandes cantidades, y el final del invierno parecía muy lejano. Scarlet estiró sus brazos, sintiendo las bondades de una larga noche de sueño. Su delgada figura se deslizó en su cama hasta quedar en la orilla, con pereza dejo salir sus largas piernas de la calidez de las sábanas "Otro día más" dijo dando un ligero bostezo y dejando el calor de su cama tras ella. Ella tenía una vida displicente, después de todo había nacido en el seno de una familia noble.

La vida de Scarlet era simple: asistir al colegio por las mañanas, tomar el té en la casa real con sus abuelos por las tardes, asistir a fiestas y sonreír farsantemente hasta que su cara punzaba, y aunque ella era así, no todo había sido fácil. Aunque eso había cambiado radicalmente desde hacía algunos años, había sentido algo que estaba alterando su vida de "fantasía", era un llamado a algo que ella no entendía, deseaba haber estado en algún lugar en determinados momentos de su vida, y aunque había intentado buscar la causa algo muy fuerte dentro de ella le decía que debía esperar y la mantenía atada. Habían venido también esos sueños llenos de sucesos que ella había presenciado, pero que no lograba recordar, una memoria oculta que ahora parecía liberarse suavemente, pero como un violento movimiento del tiempo. Desde entonces ya eran más de cuatro años de que aquello había empezado, que ahora parecía aclararse a cada momento, como si de pronto la verdad fuera a aparecer repentinamente, explotar en su rostro y salirse de sus manos, cosa que de alguna forma le inquietaba más de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Camino hasta el baño, se miró en el espejo, la belleza de sus ojos bicolor se retrataba claramente frente a ella, su piel blanca, casi como porcelana, su cabello de color turquesa claro que ondulaba sobre su espalda como un interminable mar. Estaba muy conciente de su belleza, pero eso no era impedimento para ser ella misma. Era sencilla, amable, pero su rebeldía a veces la arrastraba a situaciones poco escrupulosas o incorrectas para alguien de su posición. Pero como ella lo decía, tan pequeñas que pocas veces alguien se daba cuenta, o se tomaba la molestia para reprenderla. Salió del baño después de su ducha y camino desnuda por la habitación, tomo su ropa interior y se la puso para terminar colocándose el elegante uniforme del colegio Westminster.

Cursaba el último año en la preparatoria más prestigiosa de Inglaterra y en la primavera se graduaría. Sin embargo ahora eso no le preocupaba demasiado, tomaría su forzado año sabático después de eso, un año en el cual debía dedicarse a conocer al mundo en el que vivía, era una regla, y ella no podía estar excusada de ella, el protocolo real no la dejaría.

Lista para salir dejó su habitación, escuchó bullido en el salón principal, así que caminó cuidadosamente hasta ahí. Dentro había gente organizando algo, Scarlet pudo distinguir a su primo en la estancia, platicando con algunos sirvientes.

"Buenos días, señorita Scarlet" escuchó tras su espalada "Sus abuelos ya le esperan en el comedor" Le dijo un hombre vestido de chaqueta negra y pantalón marrón a rallas.

Scarlet saltó sorprendida por el mayordomo "Me diste un buen susto Alfred, ahora mismo iba para allá" dijo empezando a caminar hacia el lugar guiada por el elegante sirviente "¿Qué es lo que hace toda esa gente ahí?" preguntó mirando tras ella de nuevo.

Alfred, quien había conocido a Scarlet desde que era una pequeña niña, sabía lo curiosa que a veces era la chica, no le importaba mucho los eventos que su primo ofrecía en el palacio, pero gustaba de estar informada sobre todo lo que sucedía y eso lo sabía muy bien él "Su primo Harry ofrecerá una fiesta, con algunos amigos de la escuela".

Scarlet dedujo muy bien, Harry era el fiestero en la familia y era también un chico inquieto y muy sociable, demasiado para los gustos de su abuela quien siempre había presumido de una alta discreción y, por supuesto, de un refinamiento absoluto, así que la chica no pudo evitar reírse "La abuela no debe estar muy complacida" dijo divertida.

"En definitiva no lo está" le informó el hombre, abriendo la puerta del comedor "Encontré a la señorita en el salón, ya está lista" informó a los dos ancianos que ya tomaban su desayuno.

La mujer giró su mirada hacia la chica "Buenos días, querida Scarlet" le dijo sonriendo.

Scarlet hizo una reverencia "Buenos días, abuela Elizabeth, abuelo Philipe" saludó cortésmente.

"Buen día hija, siéntate, tu desayuno te espera" dijo el hombre con cariño.

La chica obedeció y caminó hasta el extremo de la mesa, donde en efecto su desayuno la esperaba "Buen provecho" dijo ella tomando el primer sorbo a su jugo de naranja, tomó su tenedor y cuchillo y prosiguió a rebanar con cuidado los pan cakes en su plato "Les tengo una excelente noticia" dijo tras masticar y pasar el primer bocado, obteniendo la atención de los presentes "Recibí una invitación por parte de la embajada japonesa, quieren que visité los jardines del palacio real" informó la chica "La invitación es para la primavera, cuando inicia mi año sabático, pero me gustaría iniciarlo antes, quiero viajar a Grecia primero, claro, si ustedes me lo permiten" tomó otro trozo de panqué y lo guió hasta su boca.

"¿A Grecia?" expresó sorprendido su abuelo "Aun si lo permitiéramos, tu año escolar no termina sino hasta la primavera¿Cómo planeas hacerlo sin graduarte primero?" preguntó claramente confundido.

Scarlet sonrío "Si, lo sé, pero he estado investigando sobre ello, el profesor Williams ha sido muy amable al instruirme al respecto" explicaba con una sonrisa trazada en el rostro "Puedo realizar los exámenes finales este mismo mes" dijo seriamente convencida "Hablé ya con los jefes de cada academia y ellos aceptaron realizarme los exámenes especiales, así sólo tendré que presentarlos y terminar mi curso, aunque deberé volver para la graduación a principios de mayo".

Ambos se miraron "Si esa es tu decisión, estamos de acuerdo" informó su abuela "Aun así, no entiendo a que quieres ir a Grecia, ya has estado ahí con anterioridad y has recorrido todo el país" objetó ante sus planes.

Scarlet pensó por un momento, era muy cierto, ya había estado ahí en varias ocasiones, conocía casi todo su territorio "Pues…la familia de mi madre está ahí, quiero verlos y también quiero visitar la tumba mi madre". Scarlet la había perdido siendo muy pequeña, su padre, el príncipe Andrew se había vuelto a casar y la chica había dejado de ser una preocupación para él, aun cuando nunca había sido realmente una preocupación para él, ellos se habían hecho cargo de ella y de su educación casi desde su nacimiento

"Lo entiendo" dijo Philippe "Yo mismo iré a comprar tu boleto, si tú lo quieres y sin fecha, para que tú misma decidas el día en que partirás".

Scarlet sonrío satisfecha "Gracias" dijo y miró su reloj "Debo irme, aunque vaya a terminar antes que los demás aun debo presentarme a clases" dijo tomando un ultimo sorbo a su café "Los quiero" dijo y besó sus mejillas.

Caminó hasta el garaje principal del palacio, donde su auto le esperaba, era un auto viejo, que su abuelo le había comprado en Italia hacia dos años, un Ferrari, de color azul eléctrico, a ella le encantaba ese auto, un cacharro para muchos, pero un fiel compañero para ella. Acarició la carroza de su auto antes de subir a su interior, entró en él e insertó la llave, escuchó el rugir del motor "Corramos como nunca" dijo y salió dejando una nube de polvo tras ella.

El auto recorría las calles de Londres a alta velocidad, Scarlet sabía que de seguir a ese paso pronto sería detenida por algún agente de seguridad, así que decidió calmar sus bríos "Será otro día" dijo reduciendo considerablemente la velocidad. Poco pasó para qué frente a ella se dibujarán los edificios del colegio Westminster, la construcción hecha de ladrillo rojo, con tintes medievales, la reja principal estaba abierta, así que su auto se deslizó lento por la entrada principal.

La mirada de algunos que llegaban o estaban por los alrededores de la escuela se posó sobre el delicioso auto conducido por esa a la que muchos conocían, pero sólo de lejos. Scarlet era una mujer hermosa, en extremo, pero su belleza, casi etérea, escondía más de lo que ella podía soportar, una princesa inmaculada bajo el delicado cuerpo de piel blanca, delgada figura, ojos bicolor y sonrisa de princesa la hacia una fantasía inalcanzable, la distinguida princesa de cristal, con una sutileza casi infalible, podía verse solo de lejos, como una figura que esta ahí pero que jamás se podría tocar.

Solo una persona podía osar estar cerca de ella: Fredrick Ljungberg, su íntimo compañero pues desde la infancia habían sido amigos. Scarlet se estacionó y entonces él se apresuró a abrirle la puerta para ayudarle a bajar "Gracias" dijo ella tomando su mano con su mejor y más sincera sonrisa. Ellos eran como dos hojas de una sola lanceta, armas mortales de exquisita belleza cortados en similitud pero incomparables en color y movimiento. La belleza inconmensurable de aquellas dos figuras caminado juntas por el campus era una delicia, nunca dos figuras habían sido tan brillantes en el colegio, Scarlet se distinguía por su cabellera azulada llena de ondulados mechones que danzaba seductoramente con el aire sobre su delicada espalda, su cuerpo libre y fresco caminaba armonioso. El atlético cuerpo de Fredrick desenvolviéndose como una fugaz figura caminando con ritmo, en sincronía con el aire, su cabello rubio lo traía muy corto, casi al ras de su cabeza, su barba, siempre ligeramente crecida que con el sol resplandecía en un intenso brillo rubio. Así eran ellos, dos figuras aladas, casi como ángeles bajados para deslumbrar a los simples mortales.

Scarlet caminaba junto a Fredrick, caminaban sin decir una palabra, sabían que todos les miraban con atención, a veces Scarlet no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada lasciva de algún chico, pero aun así casi nadie se atrevía a estar siquiera dos metros cerca de ellos, su belleza intimidaba hasta el más apuesto o las más atrevida de la escuela, eran simplemente figuras confinadas, condenadas a la soledad. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, Fredrick era la estrella de fútbol y Scarlet la visión de la esgrima.

"¿Aun nos miran?" preguntó Scarlet a su acompañante "Es más incómodo este día" dijo ella acomodándose la mochila "Creo que saben que lo es y lo disfrutan".

Fredrick no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "¿Desde cuando te molesta?" preguntó intrigado "Esto es todos los días, caminamos, tú y yo, como si nadie más estuviera alrededor, eso nos da un toque de intriga" dijo él divertido "Además, míralos, son tanto o más ricos que nosotros dos, y aun así nos miran con lujuria, porque no pueden tenernos, a pesar de todo ese dinero" agregó convencido.

Scarlet miró a Fredrick "¿Lujuria? Jamás habías usado esa palabra para describirlos" soltó una pequeña risita "Haber dime ¿Por quién sientes lujuria?" preguntó intrigada.

Fredrick retrocedió unos pasos de ella "¡Para nada!" respondió nervioso "Solo que me pareció una palabra apropiada" trató de explicar.

"Si no te conociera desde hace 13 años te creería, pero a mi no me engañas, así que dime ¿Quién enciende tu lujuria?" presionó al chico para obtener la información que buscaba.

El chico no respondió, trato de mirar en todas direcciones, evitando la mirada crítica de Scarlet "El clima está terrible hoy¿no te parece? Mañana iremos a North Yorkshire¿vendrás?".

Scarlet notó la habilidad de su amigo para cambiar la conversación, así que desistió "No" dijo negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo "Mañana es mi primer examen final" informó al chico "Pero estoy segura de que no me extrañarás" le dijo con una sonrisa "Ya que podrás jugar fútbol en los campos de Yorkshire, sin que tu padre te reprenda".

Fredrick asintió "Si, pero sí te extrañaré¿mañana es tu primer examen?" preguntó sorprendido.

"¡Si! Y la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa, es historia del arte, y aun cuando siempre he sido muy buena en esa clase, temo no acreditar el examen" dijo confesando su nerviosismo "Si no lo pasó tendré que terminar el curso normal y no podré llevar a cabo mi plan".

Fredrick abrazó a la chica "Claro que podrás, sin miedo por favor, ya sabes que yo estoy contigo, desde Yorkshire" aclaró.

"Gracias" dijo ella no muy convencida, besó la mejilla del chico antes de dejarlo "Te veo más tarde" le dijo cuando él la soltó. La chica entró a su salón de clase, algunos compañeros suyos ya estaba dentro, se sentó en el lugar de siempre, todos miraban a la princesa sentada ahí, en su soledad, ella ni siquiera se molestaba en hacer lo mismo, estaba sumergida en un sin fin de ideas y pensamientos, con su vista hacia la ventana. Todos charlaban entre si y jugaban, como era clásico en los chicos de su edad, pero no podían evitar mirar de vez en vez a la figura blanca, ecuánime sobre aquel lugar, que ni siquiera parecía respirar, era como una figura de mármol, poseedora también de esa frialdad. Scarlet sintió el pesó de su apellido entonces, veía a su primo William, quien era sociable, a pesar de su lugar y aun así no quería llegar a ser como Harry, quien era el extremo, no envidiaba a ninguno de los dos, después de todo, ella tenía a Fredrick para compartir sus preocupaciones, y eso siempre le pareció suficiente.

_Continuará…_


	3. Capitulo II

**¡Hola! Este es el segundo capitulo de UNE V2. Espero les guste. (Sailor Moon no me pertence)**

**Sailor Padme**

**Capitulo II: Desesperación**

**En un lejano lugar, mucho tiempo atrás...**

La soberana de aquel hermoso reino permanecía sentada junto al pequeño río de agua cristalina, el río rodeaba el gran palacio erguido hecho de cristal tornasol, ahí el agua corría, produciendo un cálido sonido que amenizaba la mañana de la joven mujer que sumergía sus bellos pies en él, su cabello azul, sedoso y brillante, se mecía al compás del suave viento que soplaba en el lugar, que la rodeaba amorosamente. La reina sonreía, feliz por ninguna razón, la jovialidad en sus ojos turquesa era muestra de su juventud, una ironía contra su gran sabiduría. La primera reina joven elegida, la menor de entre sus hermanas.

Caminaba de regreso al palacio de brillantes columnas de cristal, con ligeros destellos azules y violetas, acariciaba el pasto azulado con sus delicados pies blancos, de su hermoso vestido blanco brotaban pequeños brillos. Caminaba, atrayendo la luz a su alrededor, entonces se quedó un instante mirando, de pie junto a una gran columna, los planetas que lograba distinguir entre el cielo azul celeste lleno de estrellas, donde se distinguía claramente la hermosa Luna blanca que giraba alrededor de aquel planeta de brillante azul, donde vivían sus dos hermanas, ellas estaban una cerca de la otra, pero ella estaba sola lejos de ellas, así pues era la reina solitaria… Hasta entonces, cuando él apareció, y su vida cambio...

**Tokio, Japón.**

La mañana llegó en la ciudad de Tokio. En el templo Hikawa los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban las habitaciones que yacían detrás de la entrada principal, justo donde la sacerdotisa del templo yacía dormida aun sobre su mullida cama, no era común que eso sucediera, ya que por lo general la elegante Rei Hino ya estaba de pie antes de la llegada del sol, pero había pasado una noche larga, y apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo sus brillantes ojos color violeta pronto se abrieron al recibir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro, entonces la chica se levantó trabajosamente. Se incorporó sobre la cama con las manos sobre su hermoso y juvenil rostro cansado, entonces escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta "Adelante" indicó estirando su delgada figura al aire.

"Buenos días, señorita Rei" le saludó una joven que ya portaba su traje de Miko "¿Ha dormido bien?" preguntó dejando una charola con algo de té y pan sobre la pequeña mesita de mesa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Rei negó con la cabeza "No he pasado una buena noche, desde hace días" dijo "Pero espero que tú si, Yoshi" expresó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le costaba un poco de trabajo hacerlo.

La chica la miró con un aire de preocupación pintado en su rostro. Hacía mucho que no la veía así, tan cansada y tan estresada que no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, no desde la perdida que había sufrido hacía casi un año "Señorita Rei, por favor, descanse un poco más" le pidió "Luce muy cansada, preocupada, temo por su estado físico y su salud" trató de hacerla recostar de nuevo.

Pero Rei se negó "No puedo, tengo clases, ya dormí demasiado y ni siquiera hice el primer rezó antes de llegar la mañana, mi abuelo jamás dejó de hacerlo" dijo escapando de la chica y caminando hasta el baño "Estaré lista en un par de minutos, déjame sola" le pidió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

A Yoshi no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a la chica, dejo la habitación y caminó por el corredor de la casa que yacía tras el templo, aunque Rei había omitido el rezó antes de llegar el amanecer, ella misma lo había llevado a cabo. En su mente no había otra cosa que llegar a ser una buena Miko, tan buena como la señorita Rei era. _Pobre señorita Rei. _Pensó para sí misma la joven.

Rei terminó su baño, camino por su habitación hasta llegar al pequeño mueble que portaba un espejo, se miró en él "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó cuando lo que halló del otro lado no fue su imagen, si no un hueco oscuro, de pronto no solo el espejo tenía ese aspecto, su habitación había desaparecido para abrirle paso a un nuevo escenario, sombrío y tenebroso, la chica apenas podía creer lo que veía a su alrededor: completa destrucción, un campo cubierto de sangre. Miró su cuerpo, estaba desnuda, de pie en el terrible escenario que se dibujaba a su alrededor, se giro y pudo distinguir dos figuras que se dibujaban a lo lejos, estaban de pie, mirándose fijamente, ni una ni otra se movía. Rei comenzó a caminar con los pies descalzos en su dirección "¡Hey!" gritó tratando de llamar su atención, pero ninguna de ellas se percato de su presencia, así que Rei arreció el pasó para llegar hasta ellos.

De pronto una de ellas se movió, se lanzó al aire con delgadas alas de cristal dorado en su espalda, resplandecientes como el sol, en su brazo derecho portaba lo que parecía un sable luminoso que brillaba en la sombría imagen, su larga melena se movía con el are caliente y dejó caer su arma sobre el cuerpo de la otra. Rei pudo entonces distinguirlos con mayor claridad, era una joven peleando a muerte con una horrible bestia "¡Cuidado!" gritó Rei cuando vio como sus garras laceraban la delicada piel de la chica. La joven se levantó y empuñando su arma la atacó de nuevo. Rei corrió, trataba de llegar y ayudar pero no pudo evitar tropezarse a su paso con los obstáculos en el camino y cayó "¡Ahhhggg!" dando un grito de horror Rei descubrió lo que se hallaba sobre los charcos de sangre que habían causado su caída, los cuerpos muertos de sus amigas de batalla "¡Usagi!" gritó tomando el cuerpo muerto de una Sailor Moon maltrecha y cubierta de terribles heridas "¡Abre los ojos!" le grito desesperada "¡Por favor!" suplicaba sacudiendo el cuerpo de la joven rubia.

"Ya es muy tarde" escuchó entre el murmullo del aire "Fueron débiles, al igual que tú" dijo la chica que hacía unos momentos peleaba contra la bestia, sujetando sus herida, sus alas cristalinas y luminosas estaban opacas y rotas entonces con el sable que llevaba en su mano, que aun brillaba intensamente, le mostró algo "Tú también eres débil" dijo iluminando su propio cuerpo muerto.

"¡NO!" gritó desesperada.

"¡Señorita Rei¡Despierte!"

Rei abrió sus ojos, estaba tumbada sobre su cama "Sólo un sueño" dijo entre la respiración agitada "¿Un sueño? No, una premonición" decía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"La escuche gritando y vine a ver que le ocurría, estaba teniendo una pesadilla" le dijo Yoshi ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Rei caminó por la habitación, desnuda "Sólo ella seguía en pie" murmuraba "Nosotras caímos, pero ella aun estaba en pie ¿quién es?" Se preguntaba tratando de descifrar su propio sureño.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Yoshi, tomó la toalla húmeda que estaba en el piso y cubrió el desnudo cuerpo de la chica.

Pero Rei no le respondió ni se inmutó ante el acto, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero pronto tuvo que salir de ellos "Es muy tarde" dijo mirando su reloj "Debo irme a la escuela", comenzó a vestirse rápidamente "Podrías darme mi chaqueta" pidió a Yoshi tomando su mochila y saliendo de su habitación, seguida por la chica, quien no entendía lo que ocurría, y Rei no se lo aclararía "Me voy" dijo tomando la chaqueta de sus manos dejando a la chica sola en el pasillo.

Yoshi miró a la chica caminar hasta la salida, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho "Solo espero que no salga lastimada" caminó hasta el templo principal "Rezaré por usted, y por sus amigas, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes" se hincó, cruzo sus manos de manera especial y comenzó a orar.

Rei esperaba el autobús para la universidad y realmente no se sentía muy bien, estaba demasiado cansada en especial después de aquella horrible visión. _Si es cierta, entonces un mal demasiado poderoso se avecina_ meditó en sus espera. Pronto el autobús llegó y Rei lo abordó, se sentó hasta la parte trasera y recargo su cabeza sobre el vidrio solo quería cerrar sus ojos pero las imágenes se repetían bombardeando su mente, así que se acomodó y permaneció con los ojos abiertos.

El camino fue corto y llegaba aun a tiempo. Sabía cuan importante era para las religiosas del colegio la puntualidad "Buenos días, señorita Hino" le saludaban las estudiantes, Rei se limitaba a sonreírles modestamente tratando de ser amable, aunque no se sentía con ganas de ser muy amable especialmente ese día.

"¡Sempai!" se escuchó resonar por todo el colegio aquella potente voz, Rei se giró lentamente, rogando por que no fuera quien ella pensaba, todos menos ella: Mariko Yosiki "¡Hino sempai!" sin duda era ella, y su ignominiosa y chillona voz que le taladraba los oídos.

Rei se contuvo de comenzar a correr lo más rápido posible lo más lejos de ella "Buenos días, Mariko" respondió con una sonrisa fingida pintada en el rostro y se giró inmediatamente, pero fue demasiado lenta, de su brazo derecho ya colgaba la chica sonriéndole "No necesitas apretarme tan fuerte" le dijo en un tono serio "Siento que la sangre ya no corre por mi brazo".

"Lo siento" se disculpo soltándola ligeramente "Pero yo no debería hablarle, el día de ayer me dejo esperándola en la biblioteca".

Rei miró a la chica con cierto desdén "Entonces no me hables" y trato de zafar su brazo de las manos de la chica "Creo que será mejor que vaya a clases" decía mientras forcejeaba con ella.

"No se enoje, yo jamás dejaría de hablarle" insistía la chica abrazándole con más fuerza el brazo "Yo no podría seguir sin su compañía".

Rei sintió una terrible repugnancia hacia la chica de cabello rojo que se sujetaba con fiereza de su brazo, jamás había sentido tales deseos de sacar su pluma transformadora y usar el fuego sagrado de Marte para incendiar el cuerpo de tan insufrible criatura "¡Basta, Mariko!" trato de decir lo más tranquila posible "Tengo clases, por favor, ve a las tuyas, te veré… después" dijo logrando que la chica le devolviera su extremidad.

La chica se quedo de pie, tras ella, mirándola alejarse "Adiós, Sempai" murmuró.

Rei caminaba sobando su brazo, el forcejeo se lo había dejado adolorido. _Dios, quién se cree Mariko, me duele mucho el brazo_ pensaba con un rostro de total fastidio.

Rei finalmente llegó a su salón, las chicas de su grupo estaban todas en su mayoría "Buen día, Rei¿como estás? No luces muy sana el día de hoy" preguntó Kaori Shimizu, su compañera de banca "No me digas que es por Mariko, esa niña realmente es un fastidio, no sé como puedes soportarla cerca de ti" Kaori no tenía problema al expresar lo irritante que Mariko le parecía "Ninguna lo hace y tú realmente me sorprendes, tú la tratas bien y eres la única".

Rei suspiró "Pobre chica, nadie la quiere en la escuela, es verdad que me acosa pero no puedo ignorarla simplemente, me da mucha pena" confesó Rei con la cabeza sobre la banca "Aunque hay veces que quisiera que desapareciera" Rei se acomodó en su asiento.

Kaori la miró "Deberías decirle que ya no te moleste" le sugirió "No es tu amiga, ni siquiera la conoces realmente, no sabemos de donde viene solo apareció un día, quien te dice si es una buena persona o tal vez sea alguna asesina, su cara no lo dice pero quien lo sabe realmente".

Rei soltó una ligera risa, estaba realmente divertida con los comentarios de Kaori "¿No me digas que crees que eso es posible?" aunque trataba de calmar su risa no podía, de pronto todas miraban en la dirección donde las dos chicas de cabello negro y largo estaban sentadas.

"¿Tú no lo has pensado? Imagina que tuviera razón ¿Qué harías si tratará de lastimarte? Hace un rato lo hizo, tiro de tu brazo hasta dejártelo adolorido" Kaori comentó lo que había visto por la ventana.

La risa de Rei cesó, de pronto su mente estaba dibujando a la dulce pelirroja con su rostro lleno de pecas y chillante voz que le taladraban los oídos "No, ella no lo hace apropósito" le aclaró rápidamente "Creo que es su necesidad de afecto" trató de justificarla.

"¡Ay Rei!" Kaori se mostró desesperada ante la respuesta de Rei "No es que yo sea paranoica, pero he visto como se sujeta a ti, te ha lastimado varias veces¿recuerdas los moretones en tu cuello y hombros? Ella te los hizo, Rei".

Rei repasó lo que la chica le había dicho pasando sus dedos por las partes que alguna vez se habían mostrado lesionadas "Tal vez…" dijo no muy segura "Pero…" Rei no podía creerlo completamente "… quizá tengas razón" tuvo que convencerse a si misma.

Rei pasó todo ese día pensando en lo que Kaori le había dicho, pero se sentía culpable ante el hecho de pensar lo peor de Mariko. Pero que sucedería si era verdad, no, ni pensarlo, Rei jamás había sido prejuiciosa, ni lo sería esta vez.

Al termino del día de clases camino hasta la salida, acompañada de Kaori y otras compañeras de clase "¡Ahí viene!" gritó Kaori cuando descubrió a la pelirroja corriendo hacia ellas "Deberías huir Rei, o mañana tendrás más moretones" las demás chicas trataron de esconder a Rei con sus cuerpos, pero fue inútil.

"¡Sempai, sempai!" grito mientras daba saltos alrededor del círculo que había hecho las chicas.

Rei salió de entre la multitud "Gracias chicas, pero yo lo resolveré" les agradeció y caminó hasta Mariko.

"¿Estás segura? Yo puedo quedarme contigo" Kaori no quería dejar a Rei a solas con ese pequeño monstruo.

Rei tomó la mano de su amiga "Si, está bien, yo lo manejaré" le pidió.

Kaori suspiro antes de dejarla con ella "De acuerdo, pero me quedaré cerca, vamos chicas" y caminaron para dejarlas a solas.

"Mariko, lo siento mucho" Rei se adelantó antes de que la chica tratara de saltarle encima "Pero ya no quiero que me persigas por toda la escuela, ni quiero que cada vez que me veas te cuelgues de mis brazos o trates de abrazarme" Rei sabía lo cortante y frívola que estaba siendo hacia ella, pero no conocía otra forma de terminar con algo que ya la había sacado de sus casillas "Así que evita que sea grosera contigo la próxima vez, ya no te quiero cerca de mí" dicho esto no dio oportunidad a que ella tratará de decirle o contradecirle en algo, así que dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección de Kaori, quien aun la esperaba a unos metros de ahí.

Mariko observo a la chica alejándose de ella, sus pecas parecían haber desaparecido, su rostro dulce se torno sombrío "Así será entonces, Rei Hino" se escuchó salir de su boca.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Scarlet caminó hasta la entrada del aula "Los resultados" dijo exhalando todo el aire que le fue posible, con mucha calma miro la lista pegada en la pared "Windsor Scarlet Elisabeth" leyó claramente escrito, sobre su rostro se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa cuando leyó el extremo final de la fila "A, Aprobado" Scarlet saltó de emoción, atrayendo la mirada de varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí, pero la chica ni se inmutó con su presencia.

"Felicidades" escuchó tras su espalda "Yo sabía que lo lograrías".

Scarlet se giro sobre sus pies, estaba agitada después de dar tantos saltos "Profesor Jonathan" su rostro se pinto de color rosado para terminar en un rojo encendido, se sintió apenada, él la había visto saltar histérica de emoción "Si, si pasé el primer examen" dijo apenada.

Jonathan Williams era el profesor más joven del Colegio, apenas tenía 26 años, enseñaba historia y era bastante popular "Lo vi en la mañana, cuando llegue el profesor Steve me dio la noticia".

Scarlet sonreía, aunque en el fondo se sentía exageradamente feliz, no sólo por el excelente resultado que había obtenido en su prueba, si no porque Jonathan siempre era muy atento con ella, más que con cualquiera, y eso la hacía muy feliz "Muchas gracias".

"Para de sonreír, puedes quedar así para siempre" ambos voltearon "Profesor Williams, buenos días¿acaso mi linda amiga lo está molestando?" Fredrick apareció, portando magistralmente su elegante uniforme, con su sonrisa galante.

Jonathan sonrío "Claro que no" le aclaró "Debo irme, tengo una clase. Felicidades de nuevo, Scarlet, los veo después" Jonathan caminó por el pasillo hasta el próximo salón, donde daría clase.

"¿Ya vas a confesárselo?" preguntó Fredrick a su amiga, tomándola de los hombros "Creo que ya puedes hacerlo, pronto terminarás aquí, ya no habrá impedimento para que salgas con él".

Scarlet lo empujó a un lado "No hay nada que confesar" la chica se recargó en la pared "Aunque él sea muy atento conmigo, no me parece que pueda hacerle tal cosa, creo que él tiene otra perspectiva, que mirarme a mí" dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"Eres bastante tonta" tomó su mochila "Vamos, te llevaré a tu salón" le dijo y empezaron a caminar juntos.

"No soy tonta, pero que puede ver en mí, todos me miran como si yo fuera sólo una muñeca de cristal, una mujer ufana, nadie me toma realmente en serio, míralos ahora, sólo me miran, ni siquiera me hablan" se quejaba.

Fredrick soltó una risita "Basta, deja de señalarlos, ellos no te hablan porque creen que si lo hacen serán encerrados en algún calabozo debajo del palacio Buckingham, pero él no, él te mira como eres, al igual que yo, no eres una muñeca de cristal, ni una mujer ufana, solo eres Scarlet, y ya" trató de animarla "Y si él no te quiere… sería un verdadero idiota, tu eres hermosa y súper inteligente, y él sería un ciego".

Scarlet sonrío "Gracias" y siguieron caminando hasta su salón.

Pasaron los días, finalmente Scarlet presentó el último examen final, lo revisó por ultima vez antes de entregárselo al profesor, caminó con paso lento pero seguro hasta el escritorio "Listo" dijo extendiéndole el papel al hombre. El hombre lo tomó "Con permiso" dijo Scarlet antes de retirarse del lugar.

"Espere, señorita Windsor, ahora mismo le daré el resultado, tomé asiento" le informó mientras leía con atención el papel en sus manos.

Scarlet tragó saliva, sintió un leve estremecimiento. Había estudiado arduamente para la prueba, eso era cierto, pero también representaba el hecho de que se trataba de su última prueba y de no acreditarla con buena calificación no podría seguir con sus planes. Scarlet caminó de regreso a la banca donde había hecho el mismo, tomo asiento. Trato de calmarse respirando profundamente, pero no podía lograrlo. Mientras que su profesor seguía revisando minuciosamente el examen, no usaba su pluma, solo leía. Scarlet apretaba sus dedos, los nervios la estaban matando. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, el hombre demoraba demasiado en revisar el examen.

Finalmente tomó su pluma, escribió algo en el papel y levantó su vista para mirar al manojo de nervios que estaba frente a él "Señorita Scarlet, estoy bastante sorprendido" dijo en tono serio "La verdad cuando este proceso hacia usted inicio yo tenía otra perspectiva de usted, siempre bien cumplida y muy formal" el hombre meneaba la hoja con su mano izquierda. Scarlet deseo tomarlo y ver finalmente su puntaje, pero se contuvo "Sin embargo esto es demasiado" Scarlet se imagino lo peor ante tales palabras "Tome".

Scarlet se levantó de su lugar y camino lentamente hasta el escritorio, la hoja yacía en la mano del hombre aun, con toda la calma tomó la hoja y la giro lentamente. La tinta roja pintaba claramente el puntaje de su evaluación, de su rostro se despintaron la preocupación y el nerviosismo, transformándose en una sonrisa "¿Es en serio?" preguntó confundida ante la evaluación.

"Por supuesto que es en serio" respondió en tono serio el hombre "Felicidades señorita Windsor, está fuera de está escuela, ha acreditado todas sus materias" dijo.

Scarlet saltó de emoción ante la mirada incrédula del hombre "Lo siento" dijo al notar la mirada de el hombre por el escándalo que había armado "Muchas gracias" dijo y salió corriendo del aula.

"¡Espere!" le gritó el profesor "Debe dejarme la prueba, para pasarla a la lista" le pidió.

Scarlet regresó avergonzada, pero feliz "Lo siento" repitió "Gracias" y salió de nuevo, corriendo. Caminaba feliz por el pasillo desierto, era sábado así que rara vez alguien se paraba por ahí en esos días. Danzaba por el lugar "¡Qué feliz soy!" gritaba a todo lo alto por los pasajes de la escuela. Estaba tan concentrada en su festejo que no escuchó los pasos que llegaban tras ella. Sorpresivamente su euforia fue detenida por unos brazos que la sujetaban por la espalda, y de pronto una figura que no pudo distinguir la abrazo con mucha fuerza y Scarlet trataba de zafarse del abrazó que le propinaba.

"Espera, sólo un momento" escuchó en un leve susurro que entró por su oído derecho "Solo un momento" repitió.

Scarlet distinguió claramente el perfume que rodeaba a la persona que la sujetaba entre sus brazos, ese cálido olor a madera "Profesor Jonathan" murmuró en un estado de sopor, no creyendo lo que ocurría. Él la soltó y la chica se giro sobre sus talones, hasta quedar frente a él "¿Por qué?" preguntó "Yo…" quiso continuar, pero unos labios ávidos de los suyos la callaron, Scarlet sintió las manos de aquel hombre por quien profesaba tal admiración, recorrerle su delgada espalda, haciéndola vibrar.

Pronto el beso terminó, sus labios se separaron, pero ella repasó con su lengua los labios húmedos del chico antes de dejarlo ir, se miraron entonces a lo ojos "Ya no hay nada" dijo él "Nada que impida que te ame como te amo" pasó su suave mano sobre el rostro de Scarlet "Si tú me puedes amar a mí".

Scarlet clavó sus hermosos ojos azul turquesa-violeta sobre él "Como no hacerlo" dijo y se abrazó a él "Desee tanto este momento que no puedo creer que este ocurriendo de verdad" dijo con su cabeza sobre su calido pecho "Te amo" dijo mirándolo de nuevo y besando sus labios. El beso fue largo y profundo, lleno de amor y pasión. Al final Scarlet se separó de él y tomó su mano "Podemos seguir" dijo y abandonaron el edificio tomados de la mano.

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo III

**¡Hola! Espero que está historia les esté gustando. (Sailor Moon no me pertence)**

**Sailor Padme**

**Capitulo III: Viaje**

**En un lejano lugar, mucho tiempo atrás...**

Sollozando en la oscuridad, ahí estaba ella, delgadas lágrimas caían sobre su delicado rostro, su piel blanca apenas mostraba señal debajo de la suciedad, su suave y brillante cabello azul lucía ahora enmarañado y negruzco, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su cuerpo quieto. Había sido atada con grilletes que quemaban su piel, había sido torturada, separada de su amado y su pequeño inocente. Sentada sobre las húmedas piedras que estaban en la celda, escuchaba las risas siniestras de sus opresores que la miraban de vez en cuando para burlarse aun más de su desdicha "Pobre Reina… su pecado es haber sido justa, demasiado justa" repetían en tono sarcástico. Se sintió morir en tantas ocasiones, lo deseo aun más, sabía que de sobrevivir solo sería para mirar el horror y la muerte de su alguna vez hermoso reino.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Scarlet despertó, su cuerpo aun estaba envuelto por los cálidos brazos de Jonathan que la abrazaba tiernamente. Scarlet sonrió al descubrirse desnuda y protegida por él. Besó suavemente su mejilla.

Él abrió sus ojos y descubrió unos bellos ojos bicolor mirándolo "Buenos días" la besó cariñosamente en los labios, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo con un abrazo más fuerte "Te amo, Scarlet Windsor" dijo besándola de nuevo.

Scarlet sonrío, entonces un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar "Es el mío" dijó y se levantó de prisa y caminó desnuda hasta su mochila "Es mi abuela" dijo mirando a Jonathan "Hola abuela" respondió la chica "Si, estoy bien… en un rato más, te lo prometo… si, acredite el último examen y ya estoy lista… OK, hablaré con él y le diré… te veo al rato, te quiero, adiós" y colgó. La chica caminó de regresó a la cama y se envolvió de nuevo en las sabanas y en los brazos de Jonathan.

"¿Ya me dirás por qué decidiste terminar el semestre antes que los demás?" preguntó intrigado, después de todo Scarlet le había pedido que le ayudara con eso, pero no le había explicado el por qué.

Scarlet suspiró, él había preguntado eso desde la primera vez que le había expresado su deseo de finalizar el semestre en febrero "Para poder iniciar mi año sabático antes" le informó "Quiero visitar a mi familia en Grecia y llevar flores a la tumba de mi madre, hace mucho que no la visitó".

Jonathan lo recordó, era cierto, Scarlet era huérfana de madre y casi de padre "¿Y tu padre que dice al respecto?".

Scarlet dejó escapar una risa llena de ironía "¿Mi padre¿Tengo uno? No lo creo, hace años que no habló con él, siempre fui el recuerdo más triste de su vida, por mí culpa perdió a la mujer que amaba" Las palabras de Scarlet estaban llenas de cierta tristeza, siempre lo estaban al recordar a su padre "Jamás opinaría sobre mi o mi vida y mis decisiones, él sólo ve por si mismo, y su brillante familia" aunque era cierto que Scarlet ya no sentía nada al hablar de su padre, no lo amaba, ni lo odiaba, él jamás había figurado en su vida como un padre.

"¿Nunca lo ves?" preguntó.

Scarlet lo miró "Claro que lo veo, es hijo de mis abuelos, él viene a veces a casa a visitarlos, cuando hay algún evento él viene, él está ahí, pero jamás me mira, es como si yo no existiera" recordó "Cuando era una niña, y él venía de visita, yo no sabía quien era, pero siempre me pareció familiar su rostro. Un día, finalmente, leí mis papeles y ahí decía su nombre, él era mi padre… me dolió mucho, lo visité y él simplemente no me recibió, y en ese momento no lo entendí, ni lo entiendo ahora pero creo que él tiene sus razones" concluyó "¿Por qué te interesa tanto?" le preguntó.

"Porque te amo y quiero saber todo sobre ti" respondió.

Scarlet lo abrazó entonces "Eso ya no me importa más" finalizó "No quiero hablar de él" cerró sus ojos "¿Puedo dormir un rato más?".

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo. Permanecieron así, abrazados y dormidos por un rato más.

Scarlet abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de su celular, aun estaba envuelta por los torneados brazos de su antiguo profesor y ahora amante, quien apenas se inmutó ante el sonido del aparato digital, como pudo Scarlet logró librarse de los brazos del hombre y caminó hasta su mochila "Diga" dijo al colocarlo junto a su oreja "¿Hola?" preguntó al no obtener respuestas, pero no escuchó nada, así que colgó. Miró a Jonathan, extendido cómodamente sobre la mullida cama "Eres tan hermoso" susurró besando suavemente su frente, acto seguido comenzó a vestirse para después escribirle una nota, salió de la habitación no sin antes volver a besar los labios del chico "Adiós" murmuró y dejó el lugar.

Caminó por la estancia principal de hotel hasta el elevador, entonces notó que había demasiada gente esperándolo, Scarlet temió ser reconocida por alguien así que opto por caminar hasta la salida del fondo y tomar las escaleras de emergencia, esperando no ser vista por nadie antes de dejar el hotel, tuvo que bajar varios pisos para poder llegar al estacionamiento donde le esperaba su auto, y logró hacerlo en total y completo incógnito, pudiendo así dejar el hotel y conducir hasta su casa.

Jonathan despertó un rato después, se encontró solo y desnudo sobre la enorme cama del hotel, miro a su alrededor y no encontró ningún indicio de la joven Windsor en ninguna parte, excepto por una nota que pendía con un listón a un lado de la cama, lo tomo inmediatamente y lo abrió apresuradamente "_Querido Jonathan. Tuve que marcharme sin despedirme, no quise despertarte, lucías tan hermosos así, dormido sobre la cama, bese tu frente y tus labios antes de partir esperando mantener así la sensación de tu piel en mis labios. No podré verte hasta la próxima semana, partiré a Gales por unos días, con mi familia, puedes llamarme, al final de la nota dejo los números del lugar y mi número de celular ya lo tienes. Te amo tanto, no puedo esperar para poder estar en tus brazos otra vez. Scarlet_" Jonathan sonrío y besó la nota, extrañaría a la chica, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía cuan ocupada podía estar ella, en especial siendo quien era.

"¡Ya llegué!" se escuchó por todo el palacio la voz de Scarlet, quien portaba en su rostro una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Dejó sus llaves y mochila en el recibidor y camino por el enorme lugar "¡Abuela!" gritaba por el palacio, entrando en el salón principal.

La mujer estaba sentada tomando el té, miro su reloj "Vaya, finalmente te dignas a llegar, te marque hace un momento¿por qué no respondiste?" preguntó en tono severo la mujer mayor.

"Lo siento, abuela, no lo escuché" se disculpó besando la mejilla de su proveedora y se sentó a un lado de ella "Pero ya estoy aquí".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza "Saldremos a Gales en un rato más, espero que ya tengas listo tu equipaje" aseveró.

Scarlet se levantó de un salto "¡Si! Bueno… ya casi, solo faltan unas cosas más, iré ahora mismo a terminar" diciendo esto salió del salón y caminó hasta las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. De pronto se encontró a quien no quería ver "Andrew" murmuró, reconociendo a su progenitor caminando hacía ella. Scarlet recordó su platica hacia un rato con Jonathan sobre él, pero en lo absoluto ese frente a ella era su padre o conocido, así que Scarlet se limitó a seguir su camino.

"Scarlet" dijo él, sorprendiendo a la chica "Sé que irás a Gales, yo estaré ahí también".

Scarlet apenas se giró y, para su sorpresa, el hombre la miraba fijamente, estaba extrañada ante la mirada que él le daba, parecía otra persona, alguien a quien ella jamás había visto antes "Lo sé, mi abuela me lo dijo, no debe preocuparse, señor Andrew, intentaré encontrarlo lo menos posible" dijo y se giró para continuar con su camino.

"No, no se trata de eso" él le estaba hablando más de lo normal "Quisiera que habláramos, que nos conociéramos un poco más".

Scarlet no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa mordaz "No lo creo" dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda "Ya es muy tarde para eso" y sin decir más subió por las escaleras sin mirarlo de nuevo.

"No te quejes conmigo" Andrew dio la vuelta y se encontró con su madre "Tú jamás la has visto como a una hija, la miras como si no fuera nada tuyo así que no quiero escucharte decir que ella no quiso atenderte. Ella necesitó un padre, hace muchos años, ya no lo necesita ahora" le aclaró "Así que espero no intentes ser uno para ella ahora".

Scarlet entró a su habitación "Dios, que le ocurre a ese hombre, conocernos¡ja!" dijo antes de tomar la maleta bajó su cama y respirar profundamente "A terminar esto" decidió y caminó por la habitación, hasta su clóset, para guardar en la maleta lo que faltaba.

Cuando terminó se sentó "Listo" dijo y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la noche que había pasado con Jonathan "Te amo" susurró.

"Yo también te amo" Scarlet se levantó de un salto al escuchar la voz del intruso en su sueño.

"¿Fredrick¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no tocaste?" preguntó al reconocer al importuno Fredrick frente a ella, riendo complacido.

"Si toque, y muchas veces, pero nadie abrió así que entre¿qué te ocurre?" dijo deslizando su mano sobre la frente de la chica "Estabas sonriendo como tonta, diciendo 'te amo'" continuó burlándose de la chica imitándola de una forma pueril.

"Basta" pidió "No te escuche, estaba pensando en… pensaba" se limitó a decir "Aun así¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que tenías un juego hoy ¿no?" preguntó acomodando su maleta.

El chico suspiro, después de aquella larga sesión de risa "Si, pero eso fue a medio día, y verás la hora ya pasan de las cinco de la tarde" Fredrick le mostraba el reloj en su muñeca a la chica de cabello azulino que lo miraba con desatención "Y ganamos, gracias por preguntar… como sea, solo vine a despedirte, te irás a Gales y planeabas irte despidiéndote de todos" le recriminó.

Scarlet puso poca atención ante los sarcasmos que su amigo le lanzaba "Lo siento, pero ya sabes como han sido estos días, no te sorprendas tanto por mi poca atención hacia ti" le dio una mirada sincera "Y claro que me despediría de ti, pensaba llamarte en un momento, pero es bueno verte aquí" dijo antes de abrazarse del cuerpo del jugador de fútbol "Te voy a extrañar allá, deberías venir conmigo" su cabeza estaba recargada en el amplio pecho del muchacho "Ya sabes lo difíciles que a veces son las personas que están ahí, empezando por Andrew" le pidió.

"¿Te ha dicho algo?" preguntó preocupado "Lo vi hace un momento con tu abuela. De ser así iré ahora mismo a decirle un par de cosas" entonó en forma ruda.

Scarlet negó con la cabeza sonriendo "No, en realidad esta vez fue amable. Es más dice que quiere conocerme mejor, que fastidio" dijo recordando su extraño comportamiento hacia un rato "Evidentemente mi abuela se lo pidió de nuevo" aseguró.

Fredrick lo pensó un momento "Talvez esta vez es por su propio gusto, talvez se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres y lamenta haber perdido tanto tiempo por su egoísmo" dijo después de meditarlo "Pero si tú no deseas hablarle, pues no lo hagas" le sugirió.

"No lo sé, talvez, pero no ahora cuando todo está perfecto" recitó "Y si miro ahora mi reloj es hora de llevar mi equipaje al auto, si es que quiero llegar viva a Gales" recordó, ante las amenazas de su abuela durante la semana.

Fredrick le ayudo con su maleta, sus abuelos ya estaban en entrada, dejando también sus propias maletas.

"¿Finalmente si decidiste a acompañarnos?" preguntó el abuelo de Scarlet "Scarlet estará mejor en tu compañía, ya que siempre se aburre en Gales" comentó.

Fredrick meneó la cabeza "Lamentablemente no podré, mi padre realizará una reunión hoy mismo, y requiere que este ahí, de no haber sido así iría con todo gusto en este viaje con ustedes" confesó afligido.

La reina le sonrío "Entiendo, pero espero que la próxima vez si nos puedas acompañar, antes de que Scarlet se vaya a Grecia" dicho esto entró en el auto seguida de su esposo "Date prisa Scarlet" le dijo a su nieta desde el interior.

"Si, enseguida" dijo la chica entregando su maleta a Alfred "Gracias" le dijo. Entonces caminó hasta su amigo "Me voy" extendió sus brazos y rodeando el cuerpo del muchacho, "Extráñame, OK" pidió y besó su mejilla.

"Lo haré, lo prometo" dijo el besándola también.

Scarlet subió al auto negro, segundos después arranco y el auto dejo la entrada, Fredrick miró por unos momentos el auto partir, entonces un auto azul llegó, en su interior estaba un hombre, acompañado de lo que parecía su familia, Fredrick lo reconoció, se trataba del padre de Scarlet con sus hijos y su esposa, así que decidió salir del lugar, no deseaba toparse con él, era una persona no grata para él, pues sabía muy bien la forma hiriente con que la había tratado en el pasado.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Usagi cepillaba su cabello mirándose en el espejo. Su larga melena rubia se alisaba más cada vez que la chica pasaba el grueso cepillo sobre esta. Delgadas hebras doradas volaban en el aire que se colaba por la ventana. Usagi entonaba una melodía que se deslizaba sobre sus labios como un leve soplido que inundaba el lugar.

"Buen día, amor mío" Usagi escuchó la voz de un hombre tras suyo, con su dulce sonrisa se giro hacia él. Ahí estaba de pie, con una camisa blanca a medio abrochar, unos pantalones negros que llevaba con tirantes y una corbata que colgaba libre sobre su cuello "Hoy te ves hermosa" dijo él, mirándola con ternura.

"Mamo-chan" dijo ella sonriéndole y levantándose de su lugar para caminar hasta él y abrazarle con fuerza "Mi amado Mamo-chan" decía la chica recargando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su príncipe. Usagi sintió los brazos de él envolverla, Usagi se sentía feliz entre sus brazos, pero de pronto todo comenzó a nublarse, terribles criaturas comenzaron a brotar del suelo, sentía como ardía el piso, como si se estuviera incendiándose, sujeto a Mamoru con fuerza, pero al mirarle se encontró una criatura aun más espantosa, con dientes afilados y ojos rojos, que ardían como el fuego.

"¡Serás mía!" Dijo la criatura mirándola lascivamente, Usagi trato de huir, pero la bestia poseía grandes extremidades con los que atrapó a la chica "¡No escaparás!" le dijo, mientras paseaba sus asquerosas manos por el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

"¡Noooo!" Usagi abrió los ojos apresuradamente, se levantó de un salto del sillón al descubrir que todo aquello había sido sólo un sueño. Miró su cuerpo, esperando encontrar de nuevo heridas en su recién recuperado cuerpo, pero no las halló esta vez. Se preguntó por qué su sueño había sido contaminado tan horriblemente, estaba sudando, la noche ya había caído completamente en la ciudad y Usagi se sintió atrapada en una red de sombras, era como si su oscuro sueño fuera una clara visión de la verdad, así que caminó de un lado a otro, intentó no pensar en aquello, pero la imagen de la criatura estaba clavada en su mente. Tomó una ducha para refrescarse antes de irse a la cama, recorrió la casa aun antes de ir a dormir, no estaba segura de que era esa sensación, pero le inquietaba la oscuridad. Regresó a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, apago la luz de la lámpara y se envolvió con el edredón cerrando sus ojos, pero la bestia estaba ahí, se descubrió y salió de la cama, como podría dormir si al cerrar sus ojos veía aquella aterradora imagen.

La mañana llego, Usagi estaba postrada sobre el sillón, no había dormido en toda la noche, tenía miedo de sólo pensarlo. Las puntas rojizas del sol aclararon el cielo, cubriéndolo de un rojo que Usagi nunca había visto antes, era fascinante, pero aterrador. Se acomodo sobre el sillón, estirando su delgada figura, acomodo su cabeza entre los cojines y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, sin notarlo cayó dormida.

Alguien llamo a su puerta escandalosamente "Usagi-chan ábreme soy yo¡¡Minako!!"

Escucho la voz de Minako del otro lado, Usagi se levantó trabajosamente, estaba en pijama "¿¿Qué pasa, Minako-chan??" preguntó al abrirle la puerta y dejarle entrar

"¿Usagi aun estas en pijama¡Son casi las cinco de la tarde!" Minako dijo realmente sorprendida. Usagi se alarmo, acaso había dormido por tantas horas "Luna estaba muy preocupada por ti, así que la traje, la hubiese traído en la mañana pero tenía una audición, ya sabes¡jajaja!" dijo alegremente la princesa de Venus mientras caminaba hacia la sala del departamento.

Pero a Usagi parecía no causarle mucha gracia caminando tras ella "¿Estas bien, Usagi-chan?" preguntó Luna alarmada al verla tan pálida y cansada.

"Si, estoy bien, me daré un baño, de acuerdo, espérenme" Usagi se apresuro a ducharse, terminó muy rápido.

Minako miraba los videos en MTV, mientras danzaba al ritmo de la tonada en turno, Luna y Artemis la miraban con gotas de sudor en la frente "Wow Usagi si que te diste prisa" se asombró Minako al ver a Usagi salir bañada.

Usagi traía el cabello suelto y revuelto, se sentó en el sillón junto a Minako y comenzó a peinar su rubia melena, mientras Minako le platicaba sobre la audición "Fue genial, ahí estaba la señorita Hikaru Utada, no sabes, cantó para nosotras, canta bellísimo, ojala algún día yo logre cumplir mi sueño como ella" decía extremadamente entusiasmada

"Claro, Minako-chan... pronto podrás" decía fríamente Usagi desconcertando a su rubia compañera y a los gatos sentados a su lado.

Luna se acercó a Usagi "Usagi, luces muy mal¿estás bien, esta todo bien en la escuela?" Preguntó aun más preocupada la gata, tratando de averiguar que sucedía con la chica.

Usagi suspiro levemente, dejando salir el aire lentamente de entre sus labios "Estoy bien, Luna, no te preocupes por mí" dijo tratando de sonreír y acariciando la cabeza de Luna en un gesto de gratitud "Minako, mañana tenemos clases, creo que deberías irte a tu casa" dijo tratando de ser lo más amable posible, sin querer correr a su amiga pero deseaba descansar y estar sola "Luna¿puedes irte con Minako esta noche también?" propusó.

Los tres miraron a Usagi confundidos, pero nadie dijo más, Luna accedió sin decir nada, no entendía porque Usagi se comportaba así, pero no quiso preguntar, sabía que algo no andaba bien, y aunque deseaba descubrirlo sabía que Usagi no le diría nada, así que se marcharon los tres.

Usagi cerró la puerta tras ellos salir, recargó delgada espalda sobre la pared cuando largas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules sin detenerse "¿Por qué?" preguntó en un murmullo "¿Por qué me abandonaste, Mamoru?" Usagi lloraba desconsolada.

_Continuará…_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Hola. Muchas Gracias a todos los que me han enviado un review, eso me inspira a continuar con la historia.  
¿Dónde está Mamoru? Bueno, pronto lo sabran, todo a su tiempo, y ¿quién es Scarlet? pues eso también lo iré contando en la historia. De nuevo gracias y sigan leyendo ¡Besos!  
Sailor Padme**

**Capitulo IV: Durmiendo con fantasmas**

**En un lejano lugar, mucho tiempo atrás...**

Fue liberada por el único guardia fiel que había quedado vivo en el castillo, desato sus pies y manos, la liberó de su encierro "Salga de prisa, su alteza" pidió el joven guardia, la joven se levantó trabajosamente "¿Donde están las cuatro guerreras?" preguntó antes de salir "Ellas han perecido" dijo el joven con tristeza, ella no pudo evitar llorar "Cuídese, mi lady" pidió, ella corrió por las escaleras que conducían a la superficie, poco le importó el dolor que esto le causaba a sus heridos pies. Entonces encontró la tenue luz, la ciudad estaba destruida y el castillo estaba trabajosamente en pie. Un olor a sangre y muerte cubría el lugar, estaba horrorizada por lo que veía, cayó sobre sus rodillas "¡¿Por que?!" Preguntó desesperada "¡¿Dime por qué haces esto?!" grito enfurecida.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Ami abrió sus ojos antes de que el despertador sonara. No era extraño que ocurriera, Ami Mizuno siempre despertaba antes de que su alarma le exigiera lo hiciera. Ami se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana como apenas comenzaba a clarear la mañana, nítidos brillos se dibujaban sobre el cielo casi oscuro "Buenos días" dijo al momento de abrir lentamente la ventana, saludando a la ciudad, sonriendo feliz.

Pronto tuvo que dejar de fantasear, ya eran poco más de las 6:30 AM, era hora de meterse a la tina, tomó el libro de su mesita de noche, era el libro en turno que leía cada mañana mientras tomaba un relajante baño en la tina. Y así lo hizo, deslizo su grácil cuerpo espigado en el agua tibia. Paso un rato cubierta por el agua, mientras pasaba sus ojos azules sobre las hojas llenas de letras del libro que sujetaba con ambas manos.

Ami miró su reloj que marcaba poco más de las siete de la mañana, así que se apresuró a salir de la tina. Tomo la toalla color azul y cubrió su húmedo cuerpo, lo froto en repetidas ocasiones para eliminar el agua de su piel blanca hasta tenerla completamente seca, caminó entonces por su habitación hasta la pequeña cómoda donde guardaba su ropa, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pantaleta y un sostén, retiro la toalla de su cuerpo y procedió a vestirse. De pronto escuchó ruido en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, medio vestida caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió enseguida esperando encontrase con su madre pero al hacerlo no encontró a nadie, asomó su cabeza por la puerta y observó por el largo pasillo, pero este estaba vacío, no había nadie afuera de su habitación "Que raro" dijo la chica sorprendida, así que decidió caminar hasta la habitación de su madre que estaba a unos pasos, al entrar encontró la habitación vacía, la cama estaba hecha en señal de que su madre no había pasado la noche ahí "Es verdad, ayer tenía guardia en el hospital" recordó la chica, así que se encogió de hombros y regresó a su habitación para terminar de vestirse.

Entró en la habitación y tomo la camisa blanca que la esperaba colgada en un gancho en la puerta del closet cuando la puerta de su cuarto se azotó repentinamente, Ami miró hacia ella sin entender que había sido lo que había provocado que la puerta se cerrará de esa manera, cuando al entrar ella ni siquiera la había tocado o rozado, así que a su juicio debía haber una razón lógica para ello, caminó hasta ella cuando fue sujetada con fuerza por detrás "Suéltame" grito tratando de librarse del intruso al que no podía ver, solo sentía sus rasposas manos sujetando sus brazos en su espalda, luchaba por liberarse, pero mientras más trataba el sujeto la oprimía con mayor fuerza "¡Aghhh!" gritó la chica al sentir cuchillas delgadas clavándose en su espalda desnuda "¡Suéltame!" gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el intruso no se inmutaba ante sus suplicas desesperadas, Ami cayó de rodillas, aun sin poder librarse de si captor, llorando y la espalda sangrando. Ami buscó entonces por su habitación algo, su pluma transformadora, pero no la encontraría cerca de ella, y de hacerlo no podría usarla, no podía librar sus manos.

"Pobrecita princesa de Mercurio" le dijo una voz rasposa en su oído, Ami sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerla "Nadie te salvará… ni siquiera esa a quien amas, porque no hay nadie que te ame" le dijo.

Ami apretó sus ojos al sentir una lengua áspera rozarle la mejilla de su bello rostro "¿Quién eres?" preguntó entre el llanto "¡¿Quién eres?!" le gritó preguntando de nuevo al no obtener respuesta. Ami reaccionó de pronto, estaba tirada en el piso aun en ropa interior, miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba vacía, la puerta abierta. Se levantó y corrió hacia el espejo para mirar su espalda que no tenía una sola herida "Fue solo un sueño" se dijo a si misma tratando de convencerse.

Ami continuo con su labor, decidió olvidarse por el momento del asunto, les esperaba un día de clases en la universidad y no tenía tiempo para repartirlo en eso también. Al terminó de vestirse se apresuró a ir a la cocina y tomar su desayuno.

Ami caminó como era su costumbre por las mismas calles para llegar a la universidad. Envuelta en una cálida chamarra invernal, sus manos cubiertas por unos finos guantes de casimir, apenas percibía el frío aire del invierno que corría por los edificios de la ciudad.

"Buenos días, Mizuno-san" la saludó cortésmente Arisugawa Mitsui, profesor de anatomía, cuando la chica llegó a su salón de clases. El hombre estaba sentado en el escritorio, portaba una bata blanca y una chamarra de invierno encima, sus grandes anteojos eran un distintivo en él que cubrían sus joviales ojos, a pesar de su ya avanzada edad.

Ami le sonrío "Buenos días profesor" dijo ella caminando hasta su banca "La primera en llegar" dijo acomodándose en la fría silla.

"No me sorprende" dijo el hombre mientras sacaba sus libros de entre su portafolio "Con un frío como este dudo mucho que todos deseen llegar a clases" él era un profesor muy comprensivo con sus alumnos, en especial porque él sabía lo que era ser joven, pues había sido uno bastante fiestero.

Ami decidió continuar con su lectura en espera que el resto de la clase no demorará más en llegar. Su vista se posó sobre las letras y los párrafos contenido en él, un momento después escuchó una voz familiar que tarareaba una canción a todo pulmón en el pasillo "Kenji" murmuró la chica retirando el libro de su vista para poder mirar la entrada del aula, la voz que tarareaba la canción se escuchaba con más fuerza y pronto apareció un muchacho en la entrada, era un estudiante de la misma edad de la joven Mizuno, portaba unos jeans rasgados y una chamarra por demás ligera que apenas podría cubrir al cuerpo en una noche de clima fresco.

El chico en cuestión caminó por el aula, aun entonando la melodía "Profesor Ari-san" dijo el muchacho posándose frente al escritorio del hombre mayor "Buenos días, disculpe la demora, pero hubo cierto problema de transporte, ya sabe, el frío y esas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí" dijo en un tono alegre, característico en él.

"Buenos días, Yoshihara-kun" lo saludó el profesor nada sorprendido ante la jovialidad de aquel mozo, pero sí por la ropa que portaba.

El chico dejo el escritorio para aproximarse a la chica de cabello azul, que fingía leer su libro sabiendo que él caminaba hacia ella "Hola, Ami-chan" la saludó.

Ami bajó ligeramente el libro de su rostro y apenas le miro "Buenos días, Kenji-kun" dicho esto regreso a su posición.

"Ami-chan, mírame y dime que no me amas" la chica y el profesor se mostraron altamente sorprendidos con tales palabras.

"¿Qué?" expresó Ami claramente sorprendida "Yo no te amo" le dijo "No te amo" repitió.

El chico comenzó a reírse a carcajadas "Lo sé, pero quería que al menos me miraras, solo así lo consigo" aclaró divertido.

Ami se sintió frustrada ante la simpleza del tipo, es cierto que gustaba de su compañía pues era alguien muy divertido, pero también que a veces le fastidiaba tanto que deseaba no tenerlo cerca, así que se giró aprisa y tomó el libro de nuevo sin decirle una palabra.

"¿Ya no me hablarás?" increpó el chico arrebatando el libro de las manos de Ami.

Ami le dio una mirada de total disgusto "Basta, Kenji-kun, no tengo ganas de pelear hoy contigo" le aclaró "Devuélveme el libro, por favor" pidió lo más amable que pudo.

Kenji la miró sorprendido pero también un poco decepcionado "Lo siento" dijo y le entregó el libro.

Ami observó el rostro del susceptible chico "Gracias" le dijo "Oh, vamos Kenji-kun, estaba jugando, no pongas esa cara tan seria porque no va contigo" dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera.

Kenji sintió alivio en su corazón, no quería que Ami dejara de verlo como a un amigo, prefería eso a no tenerla cerca "Está bien, Ami-chan" le dijo, devolviéndole una sonrisa también.

Pronto la clase comenzó a llegar, mientras entraban al aula Ami guardó su libro y sacó la libreta donde tomaba apuntes, miró a su alrededor, pero como siempre nadie la miraba, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ser la menos popular de su clase, después de todo ella sólo contaba con Kenji, muy a su pesar, pues aunque era un chico muy latoso, también era un buen amigo y era sincero pues no quería obtener nada de ella así que lo miró, él lo hacía también, sonriéndole como siempre.

La clase comenzó, el profesor se puso de pie y explicaba tomando su libro de anatomía, desplegó entonces un enorme póster con el cuerpo humano, mostrándoles a los alumnos las partes del cuerpo, sus funciones y sus deficiencias. Ami adoraba la clase del profesor Arisugawa, era muy amena.

Pronto las clases en la facultad de medicina terminaron, Ami espero a que todos dejaran el salón para hacer lo mismo, Kenji la esperó y finalmente salieron juntos del lugar "Deberías usar algo más abrigador, el invierno aun no termina" le pidió Ami, mirando lo poco abrigado que estaba Kenji.

"Esta mañana, cuando salí de casa, el frío no era tan fuerte, pensé que cómo ya estábamos a finales de febrero el frío se habría terminado, pero veo que aun no lo hará" dijo observando por la ventana la nieve caer "Es muy extraño que aun este nevando por estos días, pareciera que el mundo tiene problemas con el clima" dijo en tono serio.

Ami miraba también la nieve caer, pensaba que era cierto, era demasiado extraño que aun nevara a finales de febrero "Tal vez es por el cambio climático que sufre el planeta cada año" expresó no muy convencida.

Kenji miró a Ami, quien miraba por la ventana la nieve caer, y sin pensarlo besó su mejilla. Ami, sorprendida, empujó al chico "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" preguntó liada "Creía que eras otro tipo de persona, que equivocada estaba" dijo y se alejo de él.

"Espera, Ami, por favor, yo… no quise molestarte… es que eres tan bella y no pude… lo siento" Kenji trataba de disculparse mientras perseguía a la apresurada Ami por el pasillo "¡Escúchame!" pidió el chico de forma ruda jalándola del brazo "Mírate Ami, no eres una niña, eres una mujer, y una muy hermosa, así que deja de actuar como una niña berrinchuda huyendo de mí sólo por besarte, y es que besarte ha sido la mejor cosa que he hecho en mi vida ¿qué de malo tiene?" preguntó "Sí, es cierto, estoy enamorado de ti, y sí estoy esperando algo más de ti, pero no es lo que tú piensas, por favor Ami, yo sólo quiero estar contigo".

Ami no pudo romper el silencio que los rodeo después de semejante declaración, no sabía que decir o que hacer, después de todo, a diferencia de sus compañeras de batalla, la idea de conseguir un novio era la última cosa que pasaba por su cabeza en esos días, en toda su vida si alguien se lo preguntaba, estaba en una situación que no sabía como controlar y eso la desesperaba, después de todo era ella la que siempre tenía la respuesta en el grupo, ella era quien podía resolver cualquier problema tomando su computadora y obteniendo la información necesaria, pero ahora no podía conectarse a Internet y leer la forma correcta de actuar en esas circunstancias y bajo tanta presión "Los siento" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de huir del chico.

Ami corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos de la universidad, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, corriendo el peligro de tropezarse en más de una ocasión, no había notado las enormes lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos azules y caían sin dar tregua, Ami al fin se halló fuera del edificio, llorando incontrolablemente sentada en la banca, el frío parecía haber desaparecido, sólo sentía el calor de las lágrimas tibias "¡Qué tonta eres Ami Mizuno!" se dijo a sí misma.

"No eres una tonta, sólo una gran boba" escuchó decir tras ella, Ami se giro tranquilamente, secando sus lagrimas "No quise presionarte, mi dulce princesa" se disculpo.

Ami se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que ahora se sentían frías debido al aire helado "No, no me presionas" aclaró "Yo no sé cómo actuar bajo tales palabras" confesó "Kenji, yo te apreció mucho, y me gustas mucho también, pero no sé" dijo.

Kenji acarició su mejilla suavemente "Entiendo, y no hay problema, dime cuando estés lista, sólo no tardes demasiado" y beso su mejilla.

Ami sonrío "Gracias" y se abrazó al chico.

**Gales, Reino Unido.**

Scarlet despertó, sintiéndose extraña a no reconocer el lugar donde yacía recostada "¡Claro!" exclamó recordando "Estoy en Gales" se dijo. Estiro su brazos y piernas antes de salir de la cama "No quisiera salir de aquí, él estará en la sala, con su familia" dijo un tanto decepcionada "Sí, él y su hermosa esposa, esa bella aristócrata escocesa de ojos grises, y sus dos bellos hijo, mis hermanos, la pequeña Sarah, debe tener ya 10 años, y Christopher, de 15 años" dijo pensando en que siempre había querido conocerlos, después de enterarse de quien era en verdad su padre, pero no había podido siquiera hablarles, Andrew lo prohibía. Pero Scarlet no tenía otra opción, estaba ahí para la celebración del cumpleaños de su tío Charles, y aunque Andrew no le gustaba, Charles cuidaba mucho de ella y se sentía en deuda con él.

Dejo al fin su habitación vestida con un ligero vestido azul marino y caminó hasta el comedor principal del palacio de Windsor, había ya algunos comensales esperando por el resto "Buenos días" saludó cortésmente. Ahí estaban ya Charles, William y Henry, sus abuelos, su tía Ana y su familia, también pudo ver a sus dos hermanos, hermosos como ella los recordaba.

"Ven siéntate aquí" le llamó su abuela, para que se sentará junto a ella, pero también junto a Christopher y la pequeña Sarah.

Scarlet miró a sus hermanos y les sonrío, ellos también le sonrieron "Tú eres Scarlet¿verdad? La abuela siempre habla de ti, pero no te conocía" dijo la pequeña de cabello castaño "Eres muy hermosa, como decía la abuela" la niña miraba a Scarlet con cierta fascinación y también familiaridad, como si la reconociera.

Scarlet sonrío "Tú también eres muy hermosa Sarah, yo sí te conocía, te vi en tu bautizo, hace ya muchos años" le dijo "También a ti Christopher, te conocí en tu bautizo, cuando eras sólo un bebé" Scarlet dejo de platicar cuando notó a Andrew que venía hacia el comedor, acompañado de Alice, su esposa, la mujer miró a Scarlet sentada junto a sus hijos y su expresión fue de clara sorpresa, aunque también molestia.

"Oh, Scarlet, que grande estás, hace 10 años que no te veía, sigues siendo una chica muy hermosa" declaró la mujer tratando de sonreír "Andrew no me comentó que vendrías, yo creí que no lo harías" declaró en un tono mordaz.

"Ella no podía faltar, es mi sobrina consentida¿verdad Scarlet?" anunció Charles.

Scarlet sonrío agradecida a su tío "Si tío Charles" dijo "Y tú eres mi tío consentido".

El desayuno transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad más, salvo que Scarlet trato de hablar con los dos chicos que estaba entados a su lado, ella podía sentir un claro sentimiento de hermandad emanar de los tres, parecía que se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, a pesar de no haber hablado antes, ante la mirada no muy contenta de Alice, pero Andrew, contrario a ella, estaba feliz de ver a sus tres hijos juntos.

Por la tarde todos se reunieron en los jardines, para tomar el té de la tarde, pero Scarlet decidió recorrer los jardines del palacio hasta llegar cerca de las orillas de la cordillera Cader Idris, y se sentó a mirar la hermosa vista "¿Por qué huyes?" Scarlet se giro hasta descubrir a su progenitor frente a ella, entonces hizo un gesto de disgusto "No vengo a pelear, necesito hablar contigo" dijo el hombre tratando de ser sincero.

"Bien" respondió fríamente mirando hacia el paisaje "¿De qué quieres hablar?" dijo invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

Andrew lo hizo, y observó la hermosa vista frente a él "Cuando éramos niños tu tío Edward y yo solíamos venir aquí, a jugar por horas" contó "Pero no he venido a hablar de eso" confesó "he venido por esto" le mostró a Scarlet un pequeño dije de cristal tornasol en forma de estrella de seis lados "Tu madre me lo entregó el día en que naciste, el día en que ella también murió" dijo mostrando cierto dolor en su rostro "Ella sabía que pronto moriría y me hizo prometer que te entregaría esta joya cuando cumplieras 18 años, yo no pude hacerlo el día de tu cumpleaños, porque aun me negaba a verte, pero ella vino a mí, en mi sueños y me recordó que debía cumplir mi promesa" reveló "Y también me hizo ver mis errores, yo me negaba a verte porque verte a ti era verla a ella, y el dolor de su muerte regresaba a mí, quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y no abandonarte como lo hice, porque tú eres la única cosa que me quedo de ella, de la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida, del amor de mi vida, lo siento tanto Scarlet, siento no haber sido un padre para ti" Scarlet notó lagrimas en el rostro de su padre.

Scarlet tomó el pendiente y miró a su padre "Lo entiendo, cuando me enteré de que tú eras mi padre no pude entenderlo entonces, me preguntaba a diario por qué si era tu hija me habías abandonado" Scarlet sintió sus lagrimas correr "Pero no fue así del todo, mi abuela Elizabeth y el abuelo Philippe cuidaron de mí como verdaderos padres, y por eso no te guardo rencor" le confeso "Pero no sé si podré verte como un padre algún día" manifestó.

Andrew guardó silencio, debía entender las razones que su primogénita le daba, pues ella había entendido las suyas "Está bien" respondió.

Scarlet miraba el dije, era una hermosa joya hecha cuidadosamente, su brillo era increíble y parecía resplandecer aun más con el sol, parecía tornarse dorado "Es una joya muy especial" dijo "Hacía mucho que no pensaba en mamá, aunque siendo sincera sé muy poco sobre ella" explicó melancólica "podrías hablarme de ella" le pidió a Andrew "Tú fuiste quien mejor la conoció".

Andrew accedió y contó a Scarlet sobre Mitilene Hellenik Ghizikis, su madre, por lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer y el aire se tornó aun más frío decidieron regresar al palacio. Caminaron en total silencio, y aunque quisiera negarlo Scarlet se sentía feliz de poder ahora ver a Andrew de otra forma, y recordó lo que Freddie le había dicho. _Tenías razón, Ljungberg _pensó.

Cuando llegaron al palacio Scarlet caminó hasta las escaleras "Estoy cansada, iré a mi habitación" dijo "Discúlpame con mi tío Charles" le pidió.

"Esta bien" le dijo Andrew "Ah, por cierto, tu madre también dijo que debías ir a Grecia, debes llevar el dije allá, tu abuelo debe entregarte algo" finalizó.

Scarlet asintió y subió a su habitación. Scarlet caminó por el semi oscuro pasillo hasta su habitación, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, camino en su interior deslizando su mano por la pared para encontrar el apagador, la habitación se iluminó y el lugar se encontraba vacío. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su cama y se sentó, se quito el suéter y los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, sacó de su bolsillo el dije y lo miró con atención "Es tan hermoso" se dijo "Gracias mamá, por hacer esto posible" dijo colocándolo sobre su pecho.

La mañana llegó y Scarlet abrió sus ojos, hoy era el ansiado día de la fiesta de su tío. Se levantó y se dio un baño. Salió del baño envuelta en una bata y tomó el cepillo de su cómoda para cepillar su húmedo cabello azul, se sentó sobre la cama y continúo cepillando su largo cabello, de pronto comenzó a escuchar las mismas risas tétricas tras ella, cuando quiso girar sintió que algo sujetaba su cuerpo, intento zafarse, pero aquello la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza "¡Suéltame!" gritó la chica tratando de escapar, pero no lograba soltarse parecía que aquello la sujetaba con mayor fuerza cada vez que ella trataba de huir, Scarlet entonces miró a su alrededor con horror, estaba de pie frente a las ruinas de un palacio, ríos de sangre corrían bajo sus delicados pies "¡Dios mío!" gritó con terror cuando observo cuerpos decapitados, mutilados bajo los ríos de sangre, Scarlet trato de huir de aquel holocausto, pero no podía moverse, una helada corriente de aire arrastro el repugnante tufo de muerte a su rostro "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó desesperada, pudo ver destellos de brillante luz roja a lo lejos y de pronto un sollozo llegó a sus oídos, fue entonces que pudo moverse para comenzar a caminar hacía el lugar de donde el sonido emergía, camino despacio, tanteando el lugar a su alrededor y sorteando con los cuerpos muertos sobre el suelo. Pronto pudo distinguir una figura al frente, una mujer lloraba sobre el suelo, sujetando un objeto brillante en sus manos que resaltaba entre sus ropas sucias y rotas cubiertas de sangre, su cabello se mecía con el suave aire caliente que soplaba sobre la superficie, Scarlet notó que la mujer miraba hacia la distancia y giro su vista hacia el lugar "Esa es… ¿la Tierra?" se preguntó al notar el astro azul más allá del cielo "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó de nuevo y se apresuró a llegar hasta donde la mujer yacía, pero de pronto todo desapareció, Scarlet estaba de nuevo, de pie, en su habitación, su cuerpo saltó al escuchar a alguien tocar en su puerta "Adelante" dijo y se sentó en su cama demasiado extrañada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó su abuela al descubrirla totalmente en shock "Scarlet… ¿Estás bien?" preguntó de nuevo.

Scarlet miró a su abuela "Si, estoy bien" dijo reaccionando "Tuve un sueño… despierta" murmuró y se levantó para vestirse "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó a su abuela mientras buscaba en su maleta algo de ropa.

"Nada, sólo quería ver cómo estabas, ayer estuviste con tu padre y quería saber si todo está bien" su abuela estaba preocupada por ella.

Scarlet comenzó a vestirse "Si, todo está bien… él fue amable, por primera vez y me dio esto" dijo mostrándole el pendiente que colgaba en su cuello "¿No es hermoso? es un obsequio de mi madre" dijo feliz.

Su abuela asintió con la cabeza "Me da gusto saber que tú y Andrew han comenzado ha llevarse mejor" declaró "Sólo espero que logren seguir así" concluyó.

La noche llegó al palacio, Scarlet caminó por el salón principal vestida de un hermoso vestido negro que cubría su delgada y bien formada figura, lucía tan elegante que invitaba a mirarla a los muchos invitados al cumpleaños de su tío, Scarlet no dejaba de sonreírles, era el protocolo que debía seguir, caminando entre la gente hasta que por fin pudo huir a uno de los balcones a tomar un poco de aire. Caminó de regreso al salón después de un leve respiro, entonces lo miro entre la multitud, un hombre exageradamente alto, quizá de dos metros o un poco más, portaba un hermoso traje confeccionado en un negro pulcro, conversaba amenamente con otros caballeros, pero el porte de aquel hombre no pudo pasar desapercibido para ella, él entonces también la miro, con sus centelleantes ojos grises, su cabello largo y azul oscuro sujetado por una delicada cinta negra, le lanzó una sonrisa y camino hacia ella, cuando fue interceptado por Charles "Sr. Rogasis aquí está" le dijo.

El hombre no quitó su vista de la bella mujer frente a él "Charles ¿Quién es esta hermosa mujer?" le preguntó indicándole con la cabeza hacía donde estaba aun embelesada Scarlet.

Charles miró a su pequeña sobrina "Es mi sobrina, Scarlet Elisabeth Windsor, es la hija de mi hermano Andrew, ven aquí Scarlet". Scarlet caminó con su paso firme hacía ellos sonriendo, no podía ocultar su atracción por aquel hombre "El señor Mikos Rogasis es un importante empresario que nos hizo el honor de asistir esta noche" dijo presentándole al hombre.

"Es un placer para mí, cuando puedo conocer bellezas como esta" dijo besando la mano de Scarlet, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Si, Scarlet es mi sobrina y la más hermosa" explicó el orgulloso tío "Quisiera presentarlo con otras personas, si me permite" le pidió Charles.

El hombre sonrío a Scarlet "Será un placer verla más tarde" dijo antes de irse con el anfitrión de la fiesta.

Scarlet se sentía sumamente atraída por aquel recién conocido, demasiado que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al pensar en el apuesto novio que le esperaba en Londres, y más cuando su celular comenzó a sonar "Hola" saludó y caminó hasta un balcón cercano para poder hablar.

"Scarlet¿cómo estás?" preguntó el hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

Scarlet suspiro un poco "Muy bien… ¿y tú?" preguntó. La charla fue muy corta, Scarlet descubrió al apuesto hombre esperando por ella a la entrada del balcón "Debo irme" dijo mirando los penetrantes ojos grises del hombre frente a ella "Te llamó mañana, adiós" terminó con la llamada.

El hombre se acercó a ella y se recargó sobre el barandal del balcón "Espero no haber interrumpido alguna llamada importante" se disculpó el hombre mientras Scarlet regresaba el celular a su pequeña bolsa.

Scarlet lo miró y sonrío "No, nada de eso" le aclaró y se giró hacia el jardín.

"Es muy hermoso, pocas veces he visto un jardín tan bello como este" Mikos miraba con atención el jardín principal del palacio "Mi madre solía cuidar el suyo con mucha pasión" hablaba con cierta nostalgia.

"Debe ser una mujer hermosa" dijo Scarlet refiriéndose a la madre del recién llegado, entonces notó su tristeza "Oh, lo siento ¿dije algo que le incomodará?" preguntó excusándose.

"Oh, no, no, y por favor, deja de llamarme de usted" pidió "Me hace sentir un anciano a mis 27 años" dijo riendo "Pero sí, mi madre fue una mujer muy hermosa" concluyó.

Scarlet sonrío aliviada.

"Cuando sonríes eres aun más bella" le dijo, Scarlet sintió su rostro arder "¿Me permitirías un baile esta noche?" preguntó extendiendo su mano.

"Cla–ro" dijo tomando su mano nerviosamente.

Scarlet se sentía extraña, parecía estar bajo la influencia de alguna droga, fascinada ante los encantos embriagantes de aquel hombre. Mikos poseía un aire misterioso que le rodeaba, parecía el príncipe sacado de algún cuento de hadas, un joven dios griego nacido en esta época, un maravilloso ejemplar del mediterráneo. La chica estaba cautiva de él y su imagen, y él aparecía saberlo y disfrutarlo a la vez, la belleza de Scarlet era única en el mundo, como extraída de un espejismo, Mikos estaba realmente complacido de conocerle, y más aun cuando era rodada por una poderosa aura brillante. Ambos parecían demasiado encantados él uno con el otro, sumergidos en sus miradas que no notaron la admiración sobre ellos, los invitados les miraban incrédulos y fascinados, los más bellos en toda la fiesta, y tal vez en todo el mundo, danzaban sobre el piso del salón con gracia y una extrema delicia.

Después de bailar por un largo rato, ambos caminaron por los jardines del palacio, hasta llegar al pequeño salón que se hallaba al final del jardín, caminaron por su interior, parecía una pequeña casa, con elegantes muebles y una pequeña cocina "Mi abuelo mandó construirlo, si alguien quiere escapar y estar solo puede venir aquí, a meditar" contaba Scarlet "Cuando vine por primera vez aquí mi abuelo me dijo que esperaba que yo lo usará, pues nadie más lo hacía, así que cada vez que vengo a Gales caminó sola hasta aquí, me gusta dormir aquí" dijo señalando el largo sofá blanco, su textura lucía tan acogedora "Es tan suave" dijo sentándose en él.

Mikos se sentó a un lado de la chica, pasó su mano sobre su sedoso cabello azul turquesa claro y atrapo entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón, lo acercó a su rostro y olió el delicado perfume que su cabello desprendía "No puedo creer que seas real" le susurró "Eres demasiado hermosa para ser de este mundo" pronunció paseando sus dedos por el rostro y cuello de Scarlet "Una mujer bella e inteligente, debe ser una compensación a todo mi sufrimiento".

Scarlet le dio una mirada de confusión "¿Sufrimiento…?" quiso preguntar pero los labios del hombre se colocaron con fuerza sobre los suyos, besándola apasionadamente. Scarlet sintió una extraña sensación, el veneno que recorría su cuerpo, un torrente por su venas, que poco podía explicar de ser cuestionada, era demasiado, quiso separarse, pero entonces su cuerpo no le respondió, estaba ardiendo y pedía a gritos aquel acto, sentía las manos del hombre recorrerla, embelesándola con cada rose de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. De pronto el momento se detuvo, él se aparto ligeramente de ella, Scarlet apenas podía reaccionar ante las caricias que él le había propinado, ardía aun deseosa de un poco más, ahí estaba él, envuelto por las largas piernas de la chica, mirándola, ella se descubrió semidesnuda sobre el sofá de piel blanca, agitada, su vestido caía de su cuerpo y se incorporó liberando al hombre de sus piernas "Lo siento" dijo acomodándose los tirantes del vestido negro, se sentó y respiró un poco "Creo que será mejor volver" dijo levantándose.

El hombre no dijo una sola palabra, y siguió a Scarlet por la salida del saloncito y finalmente hasta llegar al jardín. Scarlet sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalada desnuda, él la miraba fijamente "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó ella. El hombre movió la cabeza en señal de negación, pero no dijo nada sólo la miraba fijamente, así que Scarlet siguió caminando de regreso al palacio, pero sin perder la sensación, finalmente llegaron al salón, había menos invitados que cuando habían partido, sus abuelos ya no estaban presentes, y es que ya pasaba de la media noche. Scarlet se giró hacia Mikos, pero él ya no estaba tras ella, lo busco entonces por el salón y no lo halló, no comprendía lo que sucedía, después de lo que había ocurrido en el saloncito del jardín él había comenzada a actuar de una forma muy extraña.

Scarlet dejó el salón principal y regresó a su habitación, entró lentamente y encendió las luces, se quitó los zapatos y camino hasta la cama, se recostó y cerró sus ojos bicolor, de pronto una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrerla, parecía que su cuerpo ardía intensamente, quiso abrir los ojos, pero le fue imposible, no podía moverse tampoco, estaba estática sobre cama, con los ojos cerrados, de pronto en la oscuridad comenzó a ver largas sombras formarse entre una espesa bruma, no podía ver con claridad lo que estaba frente a ella, y la sensación de ardor comenzaba a incrementarse, Scarlet sintió que se sofocaba, ahogada por la ola de calor que sacudía su delicado cuerpo, parecía que un horrible veneno le recorría el cuerpo, comenzando por sus labios, recorriendo su boca y garganta y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, Scarlet sentía ahogarse "Scarlet…" escuchó en un susurró, mientras aun le era imposible respirar "Scarlet, debes ser fuerte, debes luchar con lo que está tratando de poseerte".

Scarlet sacudía su cuerpo tratando de jalar tanto aire le era posible, pero el aire era caliente, y sus pulmones se saturaban de él "N…no… puedo" dijo trabajosamente, Scarlet pronto distinguió una luz brillante frente a ella, una luz dorada que envolvía a alguien, a quien ella no pudo distinguir.

"Scarlet, lucha" dijo una voz cálida "No dejes que eso te venza" pedía desesperada la figura entre la potente luz. Scarlet estiró su mano hacía la luz, entonces una mano blanca sujeto la suya con fuerza, Scarlet sintió como el torrente que la ahogaba desaparecía, la cálida mano que sujetaba la suya la soltó entonces "¡Huye ahora…!" pidió.

Scarlet abrió los ojos, y saltó de la cama. Miro a su alrededor y se descubrió en su habitación, camino de prisa hasta la puerta "Mikos" dijo sorprendida al encontrarlo tras su puerta "¿qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías marchado" enunció muy sorprendida.

El hombre sonrío, ante la atónita mirada de la chica "Tu cabello" dijo tomando un mechón de él y acomodándolo "Estás despeinada" dijo.

Scarlet caminó hasta el espejo de la habitación y se observó, en verdad lo estaba, y también su vestido estaba desaliñado "Es extraño" dijo, entonces miró a Mikos, que aun esperaba en la entrada de la habitación "¿Por qué no entras?" preguntó.

Él sonrío "Estoy esperando a que me invites" sugirió él.

"Entonces entra, por favor" le pidió.

Mikos atravesó la entrada y cerró la puerta tras él, sus penetrantes ojos grises se clavaron en la figura frente a él "Jamás creí que alguien tan bella como tú existiera en este mundo" dijo "Ni en mis más fantásticos sueños había visto semejante criatura".

Scarlet sonrío complacida ante los halagos que él le hacía "Gracias" dijo y lo rodeó con sus brazos "Y tú eres un hombre muy apuesto" dijo antes de pegar sus labios a los suyos, el beso subió rápidamente de tono, y los labios de Mikos absorbían los de la chica, Scarlet sintió que se quedaría sin aire, pero pronto recuperó la respiración y siguió besándolo con las misma intensidad. La sensación de aquel veneno apareció, pero ella estaba demasiado ahogada en la pasión que no lo notó.

_Continuará…_


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: El día que ellos se conocieron**

**En una isla, 18 años atrás…**

La zona más caliente del Ecuador, en la zona media del océano pacifico, un grupo de leñadores extranjeros llegaron a donde se encontraba un misterioso árbol oscuro: según contaban los pobladores del lugar, nadie podía siquiera intentar cortarlo, una vieja leyenda decía que antiguamente había sido encerrada la maldad ahí por antiguos dioses, un ser malvado de poderes increíbles, que dormía bajo él en espera de su venganza, aquellos leñadores hicieron caso omiso a todas las advertencias de los pobladores, encantados por la fascinación que el tono negruzco del tronco del inmenso árbol les producía, y entonces lo derribaron. En aquel momento una aterradora criatura emergió de entre las raíces negras del gigantesco árbol, su cuerpo parecía cubierto por una capa fina de lodo, terribles garras sobresalían entre sus enormes manos, sus ojos penetrantes y sanguinolentos miraron a los hombres y sin piedad los devoró, no sólo físicamente sino también absorbió sus conocimientos. La horrible criatura entonces supo lo mucho que el mundo había cambiado durante el tiempo en el que había permanecido dormido y aprendió la nueva lengua de los hombres. Había permanecido siglos encerrado bajo ese árbol durante ese tiempo se había llenado más y más de odio contra de aquellos que lo habían condenado a tan terrible castigo, y entonces comenzó la búsqueda de su venganza.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Actualidad.**

Febrero llegaba a su fin en Londres, pero la nieve y el frío invierno parecían no irse de la ciudad. Scarlet caminaba abrigada por las calles de la ciudad, su delgada figura se deslizaba de tienda en tienda, realizaba sus últimas compras antes de marcharse a Grecia.

"No sé cómo lograste convencerme de acompañarte" dijo el joven que la alcanzó, cargando cientos de bolsas y un par de cajas "Esto es demasiado Scarlet, no vas a estar un año en Grecia, sólo un par de semanas" se quejaba amargamente.

Scarlet miró a su acompañante "No seas así Freddie, sólo a ti podría traer de compras, sólo tú soportas hacerlo" Scarlet le puso cara de niña mimada y besó la mejilla de su amigo "Deja de quejarte, ya casi terminamos" le pidió y continuaron caminando.

Pronto terminó el paseo y las compras, para fortuna de Fredrick, que estaba ya muy cansado de caminar cargando cuanta cosa compraba la princesa de Inglaterra, así que cuando al fin puso sentarse en el asiento de piel de su auto respiro profundamente y se relajó.

Scarlet se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, notó que Freddie tenía los ojos cerrados "Hey, Fredrick" lo empujó un poco para despertarlo "Señor Ljungberg, despierte" insistió al ver que no abría los ojos "¡Freddie!" gritó empujándolo con fuerza, pero no despertaba "¡Freddie!" volvió a repetir estaba vez preocupada.

Fredrick comenzó a reírse divertido "Estoy despierto" dijo aún sin abrir lo ojos.

"Me asustaste" dijo molesta Scarlet "No me hagas eso, no es divertido".

"No lo es para ti, pero para mí si lo fue" confesó "Pero…" dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amiga "… ¿ya me dirás lo que sucedió en Gales?" cuestionó "Desde que volviste no has hablado de lo sucedido, y siempre volvías contándome cómo te ha ido, pero esta vez no, así que habla".

Scarlet se mordió el labio inferior "No sé que ocurrió en Gales" dijo mirando sus manos "Es sólo que pasaron dos cosas que aún no entiendo" confesó.

Fredrick miró extrañado a la chica, notó la propia confusión en la que ella se encontraba "¿Cómo? Haber cuéntame las cosas que tú creas sucedieron" dijo y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas "Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí" dijo besándolas.

Scarlet sonrío "Lo sé, pero hay una tercera, que sucedió antes de que me marchara a Gales, y no te había contado" confesó "Freddie, dormí con Jonathan antes de irme… y fue genial, pero…"

Fredrick apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba "¿Dormiste con el profesor Williams¿Dormiste con él y no me lo habías contado¡Scarlet!"

Scarlet suspiró "Sí, si lo hice, y él me dijo que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo y las cosas más hermosas del mundo… pero entonces conocí a alguien en Gales, pero antes que eso Andrew se acercó a mí, y me dio esto" dijo mostrándole el dije que colgaba de su cuello "Es un obsequio de mi madre" dijo feliz "Andrew fue muy amable, y además de eso pude acercarme un poco a mis hermanos menores" recordó "Christopher y Sarah son dos niños hermosos, y conocerlos fue lo mejor de mi viaje a Gales, pero…" el rostro de Scarlet se tornó sombrío.

"¿Pero qué? Dime Scarlet, no me asustes" pedía Freddie intranquilo.

Scarlet apretó con fuerza las manos de su amigo "Freddie, lo que hice fue algo que no debí hacer, pero no puede luchar contra los sentimientos que ese hombre despertaba en mí, eran demasiado poderosos, fue algo que jamás había experimentado" confesó recordando lo que había sucedido la noche después de la fiesta de su tío "Él era tan asombroso, sus ojos grises, su cuerpo, todo en él parecían sacados de un cuento, de un mundo no real, y cuando baile con él mis deseos más bajos salían de mí y me rodeaban, y después deje que entrara en mi habitación, y me…" Scarlet se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido en su habitación esa noche, había sido lo más extraño pero también lo más placentero que había sentido en su vida.

Fredrick supo de inmediato que había sucedido en su habitación esa noche, pero le sorprendía que Scarlet se sonrojara frente a él, Scarlet jamás había tenido problema al contarle sobre su vida sexual, y viceversa, pero su sorpresa era profusa al notar que Scarlet se apenaba por primera vez al hacerlo "Scarlet, mírame" pidió, Scarlet levantó su rostro para mirarlo "Esta bien, no tiene nada de malo sentir cosas así" dijo tratando de sacarla de la inhibición en la que parecía estar "Aún así ¿Ya hablaste con Jonathan?" preguntó.

Scarlet meneó la cabeza "No, no lo he visto desde que me fui a Gales, lo he estado evitando desde entonces, no me atrevo a verlo" confesó "Es que Mikos es tan… tan… no sé, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Él me hace sentir libre, cómoda, desinhibida, pero también me da miedo sentirme así… es como descubrir otra Scarlet, una que creo no conocía".

Fredrick suspiro "¿Y con quien quieres estar entonces?" le preguntó.

"Es obvio ¿no lo crees? Quiero estar con Mikos, aunque…" Scarlet se mordió el labio inferior "creo que aún amo a Jonathan" confesó "Pero no me explico el por qué no dejó de pensar en Mikos" Scarlet abrazó a Fredrick "Tengo tanto miedo de lo que siento, creo que me volveré loca".

Fredrick abrazó a la chica con fuerza "Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero si algo puedo decirte es que sigas a tu corazón, él te dirá que hacer" sugirió "Pero por ahora debemos volver a tu casa" propuso mirando el reloj.

Scarlet asintió y regresó a su asiento "Si, volvamos".

Durante el camino al palacio ninguno dijo nada, Scarlet permaneció en silencio pensando en todo lo que había relatado a Freddie, no había pensado en ello desde que había vuelto, lo había evitado así como a Jonathan, su celular comenzó a sonar "Es Jonathan" le dijo a Fredrick "No pedo hablar con él ahora" confesó.

Fredrick detuvo el auto "Debes hacerlo" ordenó "Toma ese teléfono y contéstale, debe estar preocupado por ti".

Scarlet tomó el teléfono que aun sonaba "No puedo" dijo "No sé que decirle" decía con lágrimas en lo ojos.

Fredrick pasó su mano por su rostro y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos "Dile que espere, que irás a Grecia y que al volver hablarás con él, no le digas más".

Scarlet asintió y secó las lágrimas "Hola" respondió "Jonathan, discúlpame por no hablar contigo, pero no había podido hacerlo, no puedo hablar mucho ahora, me iré a Grecia, pero cuando vuelva prometo llamarte, adiós" sin decir más, o dejar que él le dijera algo más, Scarlet colgó, miró a Fredrick "Creerá que enloquecí, pero es mejor así¿verdad?"

Freddie asintió "Si, esta bien" y abrazó a Scarlet, notó que la chica temblaba en sus brazos, pronto la escuchó sollozando "¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, separándola de sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos, pero Scarlet no dejo que lo hiciera, se aferró a él llorando.

"No me sueltes, por favor" la escuchó decir entre el llanto.

Freddie sostuvo el cuerpo de su amiga un rato más "Scarlet, debemos irnos ya" pidió, pero no escuchó decir nada a la chica, la separó entonces de su cuerpo y notó que la chica estaba profundamente dormida "Scarlet" susurró dulcemente y besó su frente, la acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y le coloco de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad.

Scarlet permaneció dormida durante el trayecto restante al palacio, cuando Freddie estaba en la entrada principal, tomo a Scarlet entre sus brazos, Scarlet ni se inmutó, estaba profundamente dormida, toco la puerta y Alfred apareció en la entrada "Señor Ljungberg, la señorita Scarlet está dormida, pasé" dijo.

Freddie caminó hasta las escaleras "Alfred, por favor, hay algunas cosas de Scarlet en la cajuela de mi auto¿podría bajarlas?" Alfred asintió y tomó las llaves del auto. Fredrick llevó Scarlet hasta su habitación, la acomodó en la cama suavemente, Scarlet se movió y se acomodo en ella, pronto llegó Alfred cargando las bolsas y las cajas de las compras de Scarlet "Gracias" le dijo, Alfred dejó la habitación, Fredrick cerró la puerta y caminó hasta Scarlet. Acarició la mejilla de la bella durmiente "Descansa, mi princesa".

Scarlet despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba entre sus sábanas pero dormía con la ropa puesta. No entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, o cómo es que había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, sólo recordaba vagamente que había estado llorando en el auto de Fredrick antes de quedarse dormida. Se levantó, en su habitación estaban las bolsas y cajas de las compras del día anterior y una nota en su mesita _"Buenos días, princesa, hoy será un día ocupado, pues te marcharás a Grecia, pasaré por ti después del medio día, yo te llevaré al aeropuerto ¿lo recuerdas, verdad? Te veo más tarde. Te quiere, Freddie XXX" _Scarlet sonrío, amaba mucho a ese chico y por supuesto él a ella "Gracias Fredrick" susurró antes de meterse a dar un buen baño de tina.

La mañana ocurrió demasiado a prisa desde la perspectiva de Scarlet, pronto llegó el medio día y estaba retrasada para su vuelo, su abuela llamó a la puerta "¡Adelante!" grito desde el interior la chica quien estaba terminando de alistar sus maletas.

"¿Ya estás lista, Scarlet?" preguntó la mujer, observaba como su joven nieta caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación murmurando cosas que no entendía muy bien "Scarlet, Fredrick espera por ti… hija¿está todo bien?" preguntó preocupada al notar el estado en que se encontraba.

Scarlet se detuvo un momento "Si, si todo bien" respondió "Estoy retrasada y eso me estresa mucho, pero todo bien abuela, no te preocupes" le aclaró a su angustiada abuela "Podrías pedirle a Alfred que venga por mis maletas, están listas" dijo después de dar un fuerte suspiro.

Su abuela asintió y salió de su habitación, poco más tarde entró Alfred y Fredrick, Scarlet estaba sentada sobre la cama, revisando su bolsa de mano "¿Lista ya?" preguntó Fredrick mientras Alfred se llevaba las maletas.

Scarlet miró a su amigo, quien esperaba por ella en la puerta y asintió "Si, lista" dijo, cerrando la bolsa y levantándose de la cama, se colgó la bolsa en el hombro y caminó hasta Fredrick, se abrazó a él "Gracias por traerme a casa anoche" le susurró en el oído.

Fredrick sonrío "De nada".

Scarlet bajó las escaleras, su abuelos le esperaban en la puerta. Scarlet caminó hasta ellos "Es hora" les dijo antes de darles y abrazo "Volveré pronto, lo prometo" les informó.

"Cuídate mucho" dijo su abuelo.

"Y no olvides llamarnos de vez en cuando" pidió su abuela.

Scarlet asintió, salió del palacio "Me voy, Alfred, cuida mucho a mis abuelos, por favor" dijo despidiéndose del mayordomo, subiendo al auto.

"Lo haré señorita y usted cuídese" respondió el hombre, cerrando la puerta del auto.

Fredrick se despidió los abuelos y salió tras Scarlet, quien ya le esperaba en el auto. Fredrick subió al auto "Bien, vámonos" dijo arrancando el auto y dejando el lugar a toda prisa.

El aeropuerto de Londres estaba lleno, había gente que llegaba de algún lugar lejano o cercano, gente que partía, Scarlet caminó, tomando la mano de su acompañante, estaba realmente emocionada con el viaje, sentía que algo realmente importante le esperaba en Grecia, algo que había estado esperando desde el día en que aquellos nuevos sentimientos habían nacido en ella, sentimientos de búsqueda, de una necesidad de encuentro con algo que la había llamado cuando había cumplido 14 años.

Scarlet se sentó en la sala de espera, poco después Fredrick llegó con dos vasos de café "Toma" dijo entregándole uno a la chica y se sentó a su lado "Voy a extrañarte" dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida caliente "Pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme" Scarlet miró a Fredrick y descubrió un rostro llenó de tristeza y nostalgia "Durante 13 años estuvimos juntos, sin separarnos por mucho tiempo, pero ahora puedo ver que eso ya no podrá ser".

Scarlet sonrío y pasó delicadamente su mano sobre el rostro de Fredrick, su barba estaba un poco crecida y rapaba la mano de Scarlet "Lo sé" respondió "Pero jamás dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo" y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del jugador de fútbol "Pero pronto tú también tendrás que tomar tu propio camino, irás al Manchester United y tu carrera de futbolista empezará, yo iré a Escocia el próximo año y la universidad ocupará la mayor parte de mi tiempo" Scarlet suspiro "No quiero dejarte" dijo y miro directo a sus ojo "Siempre te amaré, Fredrick Ljungberg" y besó su mejilla.

"Pasajero con destino a la ciudad de Atenas, Grecia, favor de abordar por el andén A… Pasajero con destino a la ciudad de Atenas, Grecia, abordar por el andén A". Ese era el vuelo de Scarlet.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Usagi caminaba por las aún heladas calles de Tokio, sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su cálida chamarra. _Qué frío _pensó Usagi frotando su cuerpo. Caminaba sin poner atención al camino frente a ella cuando. Se sentía triste por estar sola ahora, necesitaba mucho a Mamoru a su lado, pero él parecía no pensar lo mismo.

Había pasado una semana desde que le había llamado, pero había sido una llamada muy corta, apenas y pudo preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo le iba en sus estudios, si terminaría pronto para volver a su lado. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero el tiempo siempre era muy corto, y escribirlo en papel no era igual. Amaba tanto a Mamoru que a veces no podía evitar sentirse culpable por creerse egoísta al quererlo a su lado y no dejarlo cumplir con sus sueños. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, el aire frío las congelaba casi al instante así que Usagi tuvo que retirarlas rápidamente de su rostro con su pañuelo.

Siguió caminado, tratando de calmar su dolor, sin darse cuenta "¡Ouch!" Usagi cayó al frío piso de la ciudad.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó decir a un hombre frente a ella.

Usagi levantó su vista para encontrarse con el rostro de un hombre encantador, su cabello largo y azul oscuro se movía con el suave viento frío que soplaba, Usagi no podía creer lo que veía "¿Mamo-chan?" susurró Usagi intensamente sorprendida.

"No, Mikos Rogasis" dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Usagi miraba perpleja al hombre en cuestión, tomó su mano y con su ayuda se puso en pie, era verdad que él no era Mamoru, pero el parecido que encontraba en el rostro de este hombre era impresionante. Aún así era imposible que se tratara de él, este hombre media más de dos metros, su cabello aunque oscuro como el de Mamoru, era largo, sus ojos eran tan intensos y grises, como un océano de dudas. Usagi sintió de pronto la sensación de que en realidad sí lo conocía, o al menos esa impresión le daba al mirar sus ojos "Discúlpeme" dijo sonrojándose.

"Está bien, no me rompiste nada" dijo él haciéndola sonreír "Eres más bella cuando sonríes" agregó al notar el rostro de la joven chica lleno de una inmensa sonrisa.

Usagi sonrió sonrojada "Gracias" aunque. _¿Notaría que lloraba?_ Se preguntó ante su afirmación, entonces miró su reloj "¡Ya es tarde!" dijo sorprendida "Tengo que llegar a clases" dijo mirando a su alrededor, como buscando algo.

"¿Buscas algo?" preguntó él.

Usagi seguía mirando a todos lados "Trato de saber donde estoy, estaba tan distraída caminando que no sé que dirección tomé y ahora tengo que ir a clases y estoy perdida" dijo sobresaltada.

"Puedo llevarte, mi chofer conoce bien la ciudad, sólo dime a que escuela vas" dijo señalando el auto negro que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Usagi lo pensó un momento. _Él es un extraño, no debería aceptar su oferta _pensó confundida. _Pero si no acepto no llegaré a tiempo y tendré otro retardo ¡y el profesor amenazó con reprobarme con otro retraso más!_ "Esta bien, se lo agradezco" dijo, aunque no muy convencida.

El hombre la guió hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y Usagi abordó el vehiculo, él hizo lo mismo seguido de ella. Usagi indico a que universidad iba y el chofer de inmediato se puso en marcha. La chica miró asombrada el auto, era un auto de lujo, con asientos de piel, realmente cómodos, ese hombre seguramente era un hombre importante, un millonario quizá. Usagi sintió un poco de miedo, entonces lo miró, y al ver su perfil notó algo "Usted se parece mucho a él…" musitó.

Mikos la miró "¿A quién?" preguntó ante la afirmación de la chica.

Usagi no podía explicarse como es que este hombre se parecía tanto a él "A mi esposo Mamoru" resolvió.

Él la miró incrédulo "¿Eres una mujer casada?" preguntó.

Usagi asintió y mostró su mano izquierda donde portaba su anillo de compromiso y de boda "Desde hace casi un año" dijo "Aunque Mamoru y yo no hemos estado juntos todo ese tiempo" Usagi miró en otra dirección, recordar que ella y su amado príncipe estaba separados la ponía muy triste de nuevo.

Mikos notó la tristeza de la chica "¿Él no está contigo ahora?" preguntó.

Usagi meneo la cabeza "No" dijo secamente, no quería hablar del tema "Ya estamos cerca, en la entrada está bien" pidió al notar que ya se aproximaban a la universidad. Él caballerosamente bajó del auto cuando este se detuvo frente a la entrada principal del lugar y la ayudó a bajar "Muchas gracias" le sonrió y le extendió la mano "No me presenté: soy Usagi Chiba, mucho gusto en conocerlo, sr. Mikos Rogasis".

Él estrechó su mano "Es gusto fue mío, Usagi".

Usagi le sonrió una vez más antes de dejarlo y entrar en la institución. Él la miró caminar hasta que la perdió de vista "Hasta muy pronto, Serenity" susurró.

_Continuará…_

**_N.A._ **Bueno, ya llegué hasta este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, por favor, dejen Reviews, quiero saber que les parece la historia, si les gusta como va, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido. Besos… Sailor Padme.


End file.
